


Wolf and Man / Человек и волк

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Brotherly Love, Epic Love, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Короткая остановка и перекус оборачиваются для Винчестеров новой охотой, которая угрожает их жизням. 2 сезон, после 2.04.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wolf and Man](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/394610) by Gaelicspirit & Freyja529. 



_Какая яркая луна высоко в свете звезд,  
Воздух этой ночью холодный, как сталь._

  
  


  
— Ооо, мы на полпути! Ооо, живем молитвами! – девушка похлопывала в такт по рулю. Кофе придавал сил, и поездка без попутчиков казалась не такой скучной. У края пустынной дороги показался зеленый знак: Ашвилл, 15 миль.  
— Возьми меня за руку, и мы сделаем это – клянусь… — машина вдруг дернулась и заглохла. Прервав пение, девушка выругалась и глянула на индикатор топлива. Красный значок словно насмехался над ней.  
— Черт побери… Да это издевательство, — пробормотала она, проклиная себя за невнимательность.  
Она тщетно пыталась вернуть автомобиль к жизни — расстроенно поворачивала ключ, выжимая газ. В коротком мгновении паники девушка ударила по приборной панели, но, бросив взгляд на пассажирское сиденье, где лежал телефон, тут же ощутила волну облегчения. «Просто позвони, дура. Для этого и есть американская автомобильная ассоциация». Не веря глазам, она посмотрела на экран. «Нет сигнала? Отлично… просто отлично. Какого черта теперь делать?»  
Нельзя было просто сидеть и ждать. Вот уже с полчаса она не видела встречных машин, и шансов, что кто-то появится на дороге посреди ночи, почти не было. К тому же, она бы не стала отсиживаться даже в самых дурных обстоятельствах. Вышла и громко хлопнула дверцей.  
Девушка огляделась – по обеим сторонам от дороги стоял густой лес. Обойдя машину, она попыталась подсчитать, за сколько дойдет до Ашвилла пешком. Глянула на босоножки и, поеживаясь, уставилась в темноту.  
Свет? Она прищурилась. Где-то в зарослях мелькал огонек. Значит, помощь должна быть близко.  
Съездов с дороги не оказалось, но, приглядевшись, она заметила просвет между деревьями. Вглубь уходила узкая тропинка, и, помедлив мгновение, девушка отправилась в лес. Надежда сглаживала колкое чувство опасности.  
Она обхватила себя руками, в попытке согреться. Дымчатые фиолетовые облака скользили над головой, скрывая полную луну. Ветер шелестел сухими ветвями деревьев, тянущихся по обеим сторонам дороги, и девушка ускорила шаги. На секунду она хотела повернуть назад, но свет манил к себе.  
В ушах отдавался звук собственных шагов. Где-то вдалеке угрюмо ухнула сова. Девушка вдруг вспомнила старую давно забытую детскую песенку. «Если сегодня ты пойдешь в лес, не будь один. В лесу так хорошо гулять, но безопасней сидеть дома…»  
Она оглянулась, ежась то ли от прохлады, то ли от страха, сердце сильнее забилось в груди. Свет приближался, и она продолжала идти вперед, несмотря на дурное предчувствие, от которого по коже ползли мурашки.  
Вдруг в кустах зашуршало, и она замерла, чувствуя подступающую панику. Теперь идея сойти с дороги не казалась такой хорошей. Девушка сжала в руке ключ от машины, держа его как оружие.  
Кто-то прыгнул из кустов на грязную тропу, и девушка задушила крик, увидев серый меховой комочек. Отправив ключ обратно в карман, она глубоко вздохнула. «Спокойствие. Это просто кролик. Воображение зашкаливает», — она нервно хохотнула.  
Зверек рванул в кусты, и девушка продолжила идти на свет, мотнув головой: вот что с ней сделали ночи, проведенные за фильмами ужасов. Еще пара шагов – и в тишине раздался жуткий крик, похожий на плач младенца. Она мелко задышала, внутри похолодело от мысли, что кто-то – или что-то стоит позади среди зарослей. Большое и сильное… с клыками и когтями… Детство она провела за городом, поэтому распознала крик кролика, попавшего в лапы хищника. Но на мгновение мысли застыли от пугающего звука.  
Крик, наконец, прекратился, и снова опустилась тишина. Видимо, кролик попался лисе или койоту, сказала себе девушка. Но страх отчего-то не уходил.  
Когда луна скрылась за большим облаком, где-то за спиной хрустнула ветка. Замерев на миг от ужаса, девушка побежала.  
Теперь стало видно — свет горел на ветхой ферме посреди поляны. Ноги горели от непривычной нагрузки. Запнувшись за корень, девушка тут же свалилась на землю. Позади раздавались шаги и тихое ворчание, похожее на… чьи-то вздохи. Она оглянулась назад.  
И закричала, пробуждая тихий лес. Возможно, на ферме ее услышали. И она позвала бы на помощь, но шанса не было: нечто вцепилось в горло.  
В последнее мгновение она увидела неестественно-желтые глаза, зубы и когти, и провалилась во тьму.  
  


  
Импала неслась по асфальту, белые разделительные линии милю за милей исчезали в зеркале заднего вида. Тяжелую тишину в салоне разгонял «Параноик» от Black Sabbath, и Дин постукивал пальцами по рулю.  
Сэм смотрел на радио и слушал.  
«Показал бы мне кто-нибудь то, чего я сам не могу отыскать в жизни. Я не вижу, что может сделать меня счастливым. Должно быть, я слеп…»  
Он мотнул головой, чувствуя скрытую иронию. Последняя неделя прошла в пути, они просто пытались уехать подальше от Канзаса, подальше от той давящей тишины, что окружила их тогда у обочины, открыла ящик Пандоры, полный горя.  
Сэм искоса наблюдал за братом, видел нахмуренные брови, темные круги под глазами, плотно сжатые челюсти. В Лоуренсе Дин говорил правду. В последнее время он вел себя безрассудно, порой даже самоубийственно, и Сэм пугался до чертиков, не зная, как это прекратить.  
Боль от потери отца еще не ушла. Каждое утро Сэм просыпался с мыслью, что они осиротели. И понимал, что теперь всю жизнь будет корить себя за то, что часто ругался с Джоном, даже перед смертью. Так хотелось провести с ним хотя бы еще день, хотя бы еще мгновение. Попытаться что-то исправить.  
Но Дин… На Дина давило нечто большее, чем потеря и тоска. Сэм видел, как эта тяжесть становится все сильнее и сильнее. И только с Импалой ему бывало легче – за рулем или за ремонтом. Даже охота не помогала выплеснуть накопившийся гнев. «Отец умер из-за меня…» Наверное, Дин был недалеко от истины. И понимание этого съедало брата изнутри.  
«Так скажи мне… какими словами ты можешь это исправить?» Полный отчаяния вопрос кинжалом впивался в сердце Сэма. Как ответить? Как хоть немного успокоить брата, помочь с неподъемным грузом? Впервые за долгое время он увидел неприкрытые страдания Дина, и это било по нервам: Сэм чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным.  
«Поосторожней с желаниями», подумал Сэм. Он дал Дину неделю… всего неделю после того, как они сожгли тело отца на погребальном костре, и начал расспросы. Просил поговорить о чувствах, о боли, о том, что тревожит. Думал, Дину так же, как и ему станет легче, если выговориться. Но взамен день за днем толкал его к краю. А когда Дин, наконец, заговорил, Сэму нечего было ответить.  
Отвернувшись к окну, Сэм рассеянно гладил гипс. Он упрекнул себя за то, что так и не решался поговорить с братом. Столько раз хотелось сказать, что у Дина не было выбора, что его вины в этом нет. Но слова казались бесполезными.  
Он молчал – пусть брата утешает музыка. Знал, гитарные рифы и барабанная дробь – бальзам на израненную душу Дина. Старший погружался в мелодию и текст, находил утешение в знакомом ритме. Иногда казалось, для него существует только музыка – удерживает демонов внутри.  
Говорили они только по делу. «Пора на заправку». – «Хочешь чего-нибудь?» — «Сверни вот здесь… Надо отлить». Вязкую тишину лишь изредка разрывали короткие фразы.  
Мысли Сэма прервал голос брата.  
— Чувак, мне бы кофе. Остановимся?  
— Да, конечно.  
Сэм вытянул ноги и размял затекшую шею. Дин свернул на парковку придорожной закусочной, когда заходящее солнце окрасило макушки деревьев красным золотом. Небольшой отдых должен был пойти на пользу.  
Дин сел на старый потрескавшийся диван и беспокойно застучал пальцами по столу. По деревянной поверхности тихо позвякивало серебряное кольцо. Сэм ушел в туалет, и Дин остался в неуютной компании собственных мыслей. Он слышал отца — скрытую в голосе гордость и последний приказ. Сэм ничего не знал. Нести этот груз в одиночку было тяжело, но он не мог впутывать младшего.  
Он вытянулся, пытаясь поймать взгляд светловолосой официантки. Та стояла у стойки перед двумя седоватыми мужчинами в рабочих комбинезонах. «Кофе… Ну же, милая, это все, что мне нужно… черный, горячий, и много…» Дин уже хотел махнуть ей рукой, но, увидев взволнованное лицо, передумал. Откинувшись обратно на спинку дивана, он принялся слушать.  
Блондинка мотнула головой, опустив краешки ярко-розовых губ и облокотилась о барную стойку. Красная футболка с логотипом обтянула пышную грудь. Заметно возбужденная, девушка громко зашептала, делясь жуткими слухами.  
— Слышали? Сегодня нашли еще одну. Похожий случай… Девчонку будто кто-то разорвал. Видимо, стая собак.  
Один покачал головой с деланным сочувствием и облизнулся, ожидая кровавых подробностей.  
— А где, говоришь, нашли?  
— Рано утром заходил шериф Роулингз. Сказал, всего на четверть мили от предыдущей, — она выдержала театральную паузу, положив на грудь руку с ярко-розовым маникюром, и глянула по сторонам.  
Дин сделал вид, что смотрит на часы на стене.  
— А еще шериф сказал, у нее не было сердца. Как и у прошлой. Понимаете, шестеро за три месяца! Я пересмотрела много детективов и уверена: это серийный убийца. Прямо в Ашвилле.  
Дин задумчиво опустил взгляд. «Скорее, серийный оборотень…» В детстве он бывал с отцом на паре охот на оборотней, и однажды после отъезда Сэма в Стэнфорд. Изуродованное тело, вырванное сердце, то же место… Все сходилось. Продолжая слушать, Дин покосился в окно. Наверное, было что-то жуткое в том, как быстро он определил монстра, но задумываться об этом не стал.  
— Ох, черт, Мирна, — недоверчиво начал другой. – Наверное, это пума. Порой они нападают на любителей побегать. Пристрелил бы уже кто-нибудь проклятую кошку.  
Пару секунд спустя первый спросил:  
— Обеих девчонок в этом месяце нашли недалеко от Уилла Рендалла, так ведь?  
Мирна пожала плечами.  
— Ну да, вроде. А что?  
— Не знаю. Но он… сильно изменился после того, как его бросил сын. Будто… кукушка съехала.  
— Трудно винить человека, у которого единственный сын исчез без единого слова.  
— Наверное, ты права, Мирна, — мужчина посмотрел на часы и толкнул напарника. – Эрл, нам пора.  
Попрощавшись с завсегдатаями, официантка принялась протирать барную стойку. На Дина она так и не посмотрела. Вскоре показался мрачный Сэм с газетой в руках.  
Дин поднял бровь.  
— Ты же не газетами там зачитывался?  
Брат скривился на его слова и устроился на диване напротив.  
— Очень смешно. Зацени: «Вторая жертва найдена в лесу», «Полиция говорит о нападении диких животных».  
Сэм выжидающе поднял взгляд.  
— В статье пишут, девушку кто-то истерзал до смерти. И вырвал сердце, — отметил он.  
Дин повел плечами.  
— И?  
Он сдержал улыбку, когда брат раздраженно вздохнул. Мотнув головой, Сэм наклонился и тихо произнес:  
— Дин, чувак, это по нашей части. Какие звери нападают так, что потом у жертвы нет сердца? Не тупи, Дин! Ты и правда не видишь?  
Дин надул губы и сделал вид, что не понимает.  
— Не вижу чего, Сэм? Что в этом городе проблемы с контролем над дикими животными?  
От Сэма исходило почти ощутимое раздражение.  
«Случайная охота… именно здесь. Может, если представить себе дело там, где его нет, не останется времени думать о маме, об отце… Только об этом воображаемом деле».  
Может, Сэм и был не в духе, но явно хотел наверстать упущенное. Но только если эта охота не окажется парой пустяков – выдумана она или нет.  
— Дин, я думаю, стоит остаться и проверить. Говорю же… это не просто дикий зверь.  
Сэм сердито хлопнул по столу прямо перед подошедшей официанткой. Со вздохом провел по волосам и выдавил улыбку.  
— Два кофе, пожалуйста.  
— Что-нибудь еще? – она повернулась к Дину.  
Тот подмигнул ей:  
— С удовольствием попробую ваш домашний пирог… — он глянул на ее бейдж. – Мирна.  
Щеки девушки покрылись румянцем, она улыбнулась в ответ, заправляя за ухо белокурую прядь.  
— Конечно, сладкий. Уже несу.  
Дин сжал губы, едва Мирна ушла, покачивая бедрами. Он мог бы вывести брата из себя, подразнить чуть дольше, но и сам устал за несколько недель без охоты. Поэтому, зная, что официантка уже не услышит их, Дин расплылся в усмешке.  
— Повелся, Сэмми?  
Сэм поднял бровь.  
— На что?  
— Тут Мирна, — Дин кивнул в сторону стойки, — говорила с шерифом Роулингзом. Наверное, о твоей жертве из газеты, — Дин ткнул пальцем в заголовок. – Это шестая. За три месяца.  
Выражение Сэмова лица менялось с каждой секундой.  
— Подожди, то есть, ты знал? Я тут распинаюсь про нападения… а ты уже в курсе?  
— Ага.  
— Придурок.  
— Сучонок.  
Оба промолчали о том, как хорошо вернуться к шуткам, как легко, когда слова не переполнены тоской и скрытой болью. На мгновение все стало словно по-прежнему. Они готовились к тому, что знали, к чему всегда были готовы. К тому, что в их крови: к охоте на зло.  
— Значит, ты в деле? – Сэм прищурился.  
Дин выглядел оскорбленным.  
— Конечно, я в деле. Кто-то убивают людей. И уж точно не пума… Если не мы, то кто?  
— Ну что, начнем?  
Дин улыбнулся с бесенятами в глазах.  
— Начнем, приятель.  
  


  
— Чувак, однажды мы найдем местечко, где простыни не пахнут табаком.  
Сэм наблюдал, как брат морщит нос, кидая на кровать вторую дорожную сумку. Для него самого мотели были просто ночлегом, он не задумывался о мелочах. Где-то в подсознании сидела мысль, что кочевая жизнь – не навсегда, и однажды у него будет настоящий дом. Тот, куда можно вернуться после работы.  
Точнее, так казалось раньше.  
А потом демон забрал Джессику, вселился в отца, разрушил стены, которые двадцать три года Дин возводил вокруг своего хрупкого сердца. Перевернул жизнь с ног на голову. Сэм вытащил из сумки ноутбук, осторожно снял куртку, стараясь не тревожить руку, и сел за маленьким столиком в углу. Нужно было проверить варианты – вендиго, кот вампус, черный пес… или даже оборотень.  
Он бросил любопытный взгляд на Дина, ожидая, что тот сидит, прислонившись к спинке кровати, с пультом в руке.  
— Чувак… какого черта? – спросил Сэм.  
Не сняв куртку, Дин заряжал сорок пятый серебряными пулями.  
— А на что похоже?  
— На то, что ты поспешил с выводами, — Сэм поерзал на стуле. – Мы же еще даже не выяснили, кто наш убийца.  
Дин покосился на него, не поворачивая головы.  
— Оборотень, Сэмми.  
— Что? Откуда ты знаешь? – он недоуменно нахмурился.  
— Потому что знаю.  
Подняв бровь, Сэм встал из-за стола и осторожно подошел к кровати.  
— Расскажи поподробнее.  
Дин раздраженно вздохнул.  
— Значит, теперь ты сменил тактику?  
— Что? – Сэм ничего не понимал.  
— Ты решил, что это охота, Сэм. Не иди на попятную, не говори, что тебе показалось.  
— Ты о чем, приятель?  
— Я был прав насчет зомби. И сейчас прав, — Дин указал в пол дулом незаряженного пистолета для убедительности.  
Сэм сглотнул. Ох…  
— Дин, я не…  
Тот отвернулся и с силой вставил полный магазин в пистолет.  
— Шесть жертв за три месяца? Без сердец? В одном и том же месте?  
Он понял. Дин злился.  
— Что может быть еще очевиднее?  
— А если вендиго… — возразил Сэм.  
— Да ладно выдумывать, — Дин посмотрел на него, заряжая второй пистолет. – Ты же умный парень. Во-первых, неподходящая среда обитания. Во-вторых, вендиго утащил бы в логово и съел бы потом, — он передернулся. – Поверь мне.  
— Черный пес? – неуверенно предположил Сэм – скорее из-за страха, что Дин прав, и им придется столкнуться с оборотнем. – Ладно, ладно… — он со вздохом провел рукой по волосам, видя, что брат молчит. – Если ты прав, нужно все обсудить.  
Дин взял «глок» Сэма.  
— Зачем?  
«Ты пытаешься что-то доказать, и вряд ли мне это понравится…»  
— Мы должны подготовиться – вот зачем.  
Все действия и слова брата, даже выражение его лица говорили Сэму: тот занят каким-то своим делом. От этого в груди сжимался тугой узел, который не отпускал после их отъезда из Лоуренса. «Я умер… И должен был оставаться мертвым…»  
Дин взял запасной магазин, вставил в «глок», проверил предохранитель и отдал Сэму.  
— Я готов.  
Тот нехотя взял оружие из рук брата и сунул за пояс.  
— Слушай, Дин, думаю, нам надо…  
— Сэм, — он убрал за спину сорок пятый и отправил в карман запасной магазин. – Да что с тобой? Ты сам хотел побыстрее прикончить его.  
Сэм сглотнул.  
— Знаю, но… — Дин спрятал в другом кармане серебряную флягу. – Что получится в итоге? Седьмая и восьмая жертва? Давай все обдумаем, выясним точно, с чем мы имеем дело.  
Мотнув головой, Дин подошел к двери.  
— Последний день полнолуния, Сэмми. Сейчас или никогда.  
Поняв, что брат не повернет назад, Сэм подхватил куртку.  
— К тому же, — Дин открыл дверь, — ты знаешь, с кем мы имеем дело. Печатай что угодно в интернете, умник. Но монстр так и останется оборотнем.  
— Стой! Где, черт возьми…  
— На охотничьих угодьях, Сэмми, — бросил он через плечо и шагнул за порог.  
— Упрямый как осел, — пробормотал Сэм под нос и, взяв дневник отца, вышел следом. Дин уже завел машину, когда он сел на пассажирское сиденье.  
— Видимо, куда мы едем, ты тоже уже знаешь.  
Дин повел плечом.  
— Конечно.  
Устроившись на сиденье, Сэм недоуменно уставился на брата.  
— Откуда?  
Дин ткнул пальцем в газету, лежащую на сиденье между ними.  
— Это не просто сортирное чтиво, чувак.  
Нахмурив брови, Сэм взял газету и пробежал взглядом статью.  
— Ха. Шоссе 193, — прочитал он незамеченную строку.  
Кивнув, Дин облокотился о спинку сиденья и, глядя через плечо, начал выезжать с парковки. Солнце уже село, и в сумерках брат щурился, чтобы разглядеть дорогу.  
— Этот мужик… Уилл Рендалл… живет на ферме за пятнадцать миль отсюда, — Дин выкрутил руль и переключил передачу.  
— Когда ты…  
— Посмотрел на карте, когда ты заселял нас, — Дин поднял бровь, посмотрев на Сэма.  
Тот поерзал на сиденьи и вздохнул.  
— Прекрасно. Если ты уверен…  
— Я уверен, Сэмми, — Дин твердо кивнул.  
Сэм открыл дневник отца и нашел страницу про оборотней, исписанную неразборчивыми каракулями. «Дин был прав – отец пишет… писал… как чертов Йода».  
— Итак, если я правильно понял, — сказал Сэм, когда брат остановился у светофора на выезде из города. Дин включил верхний свет в Импале. – Похоже, отец считал… есть три вида оборотней.  
Одной рукой придерживая дневник, Сэм водил пальцем по строчкам.  
— Есть те, которые больше всего похожи на человека, но не менее кровожадны… Другие – как настоящие волки. А третьи – просто… чудовища.  
Голос Сэма дрогнул на последних словах. На странице были грубые наброски каждого, и последний вид был похож на монстра из детских кошмаров. Насколько помнил он сам.  
— Эй, Дин?  
— Что?  
— А отец когда-нибудь… сталкивался с этими чудовищами?  
Спустя несколько мгновений тишины Сэм повернулся к брату. Тусклый свет отбрасывал причудливые тени на профиль Дина, очерчивал напряженно сжатые челюсти.  
— Да, — наконец ответил брат.— Было дело… Раз или два.  
Пару секунд Сэм молча смотрел перед собой.  
— Я помню… в детстве мне снился сон, — он рассеянно поглаживал край дневника – единственного, что осталось после Джона – кроме них самих. – Про… существо. Размером с папу, грудой мышц на плечах и спине… и с желтыми глазами, — Сэм прищурился, копаясь в дальних уголках туманной памяти. – Оно напало на отца… а потом я помню тебя.  
Мгновение в машине было тихо.  
— Тебе не приснилось.  
Слова вышли такими тихими, что Сэм подумал, ему послышалось.  
— А что это было? – он посмотрел на брата.  
Тот прочистил горло и крепче сжал руль.  
— Я сказал, тебе не приснилось, — сдавленным голосом повторил Дин.  
Сэм понятия не имел, хочет ли он знать ответ.  
— О чем ты, Дин?  
Тот облизнул сухие губы и покосился в окно. Сумерки сгущались, и тьма, проникающая в салон сквозь окна, холодной хваткой объяла сердце Сэма.  
— Тебе было… лет семь? – Дин смотрел на дорогу, не зная, куда отвести взгляд.  
Сэм молчал – ждал продолжения. Сидел, не двигаясь, несмотря на затекшую спину, на то, как чесалась под гипсом рука, на тихий голос в собственной голове: «не толкай к краю… не толкай его к краю…»  
— Отца не было пару дней, и я понял: что-то случилось.  
— Как?  
Дин качнул головой.  
— Не знаю… Просто знал. Он мог исчезнуть на несколько дней подряд, но тогда… Что-то было не так. Я уже собирался позвонить кому-нибудь, позвать на поиски.  
В густых сумерках Сэм разглядел знак, у которого, по словам из газеты, нашли последнюю жертву.  
— Кому?  
Сжав губы, Дин повел плечом.  
— Ну, как и всегда. Калебу, пастору Джиму, Бобби…  
— Но не позвонил?  
Дин мотнул головой.  
— Знал, он рассердится, вот и… — он поерзал в кресле. По всему его виду, по голосу было ясно: говорить о той охоте ему неловко. – Я… взял с собой тебя.  
— Чувак, сколько тебе было? Одиннадцать?  
— Ага. И что?  
— Как ты…  
— Пешком, Сэм. Мы шли пешком. Я не отпускал тебя ни на шаг. Мы отдохнули немного на автовокзале… Это была последняя ночь полнолуния, и я знал, где он, на кого охотится. Просто боялся…  
— Что монстр уже поймал его?  
— Вроде того.  
Сэм вздохнул с досадой. Хотя бы иногда брат позволял себе побыть простым ребенком, пока они росли? В одиннадцать Дин уже знал лунный цикл…  
— В любом случае, — устало продолжил тот, — когда я нашел машину, папы в ней не было. Пришлось взломать замок на багажнике и достать запасной пистолет. Потом я спрятал тебя на заднем сиденье. Услышал оборотня… Отец бежал к Импале, а тот – за ним. Такой… зверски огромный.  
— И от твари несло, — вдруг добавил Сэм.  
Дин удивленно покосился на него.  
— Ты помнишь?  
— Да, я… думал, что мне приснилось, но пахло словно… не знаю…  
— Гниющими фруктами.  
— Да. Точно.  
— Ну, папа увидел меня и, клянусь, старик… Я захотел, чтобы меня сожрал оборотень. Отец так разозлился.  
— Что случилось? – спросил Сэм после мгновений молчания.  
Дин беспокойно закусил губу.  
— Оборотень отвлекся на меня, и папа всадил в него весь магазин. Потом зверь упал и… обернулся.  
— Обернулся?  
— Стал опять человеком. Это был какой-то подросток, — Дин качнул головой. – Отец сжег тело… и заставил меня смотреть. Сказал, охота еще не закончилась, если тварь перестала гнаться за тобой. Нужен еще один шаг… А ты сидел в машине все это время.  
Сэм потер лицо.  
— Поверить не могу, что это… был не сон.  
— Поверь, — Дин кивнул на обочину. – Вон там был знак.  
— Отлично, не так далеко она остановилась.  
— Что еще в дневнике?  
— А? Ой, — Сэм опустил взгляд. – Нууу… Все, независимо от вида, сидят на диете из человеческих сердец… Укус может обратить – наверное, содержится что-то в слюне… Значит, разорвет когтями — волком не станешь, — Сэм поджал губы. – А, ну просто супер.  
— А способы убить их?  
— Только то, что ты уже знаешь, — Сэм посмотрел на брата, который свернул на обочину около едва заметной тропы между деревьями, что росли по обе стороны дороги.  
— Серебряная пуля в сердце, — сказали они в один голос.  
— О, тут кое-что еще, — Сэм прищурился, вглядываясь в маленькую заметку, вклеенную на исписанной странице. – Вроде эти чудовища могут обращаться по собственной воле. Круто.  
— Да уж, — Дин заглушил двигатель. – Это уже интересно.  
Выйдя из машины, Дин снял куртку и кинул на заднее сиденье. На полу лежала коробочка с фальшивыми удостоверениями – Дин бросил ее туда после встречи с Нилом в Лоуренсе. «Психологам не нужны были ксивы… Но на что купится старый фермер Уилл Рендалл? С кем он поговорит?..»  
— Ты так замерзнешь, — Сэм обернулся  
— Ценю твою заботу, Сэмми, — не глядя на него, Дин рылся в коробке. – Но парень в кожаной куртке не вызовет доверия, — он вытащил пару карточек. – А если мы хотим что-то узнать у этого старика, стоит разговорить его, правильно?  
Сэм кивнул.  
— Вот эти, — он указал на пропуски для журналистов, которые они сделали в Ред Лодже.  
— Хороший выбор, — Дин усмехнулся и бросил одну Сэму, а потом отправился к багажнику.  
Сэм бросил дневник в бардачок и вышел к брату.  
— Неужели тебе пришло в голову, что мы будем охотиться на оборотня на его угодьях в полной темноте в последний день лунного цикла? Не самый лучший план.  
Дин протянул ему фонарик.  
— Ты о чем? План идеальный.  
— Идеальный, чтобы нас убить, — пробормотал Сэм и поплелся за братом на хоженую узкую дорожку. Высокие деревья вокруг них были покрыты мхом, и Сэму казалось, он с братом идет по местечку из книг Толкиена.  
Дин оглянулся через плечо.  
— Расслабься, Сэмми. Я прямо вижу, как ты напряжен.  
— Сам напрягись, — он ткнул пальцем брату в спину.  
  


  
— Чувак, — позвал Дин, когда они вышли из зарослей на поляну, где стояла ферма. – Сначала ты попался зомбихе, и она сломала тебе руку, а теперь не можешь включить фонарик?  
В третий раз споткнувшись о ветку, Сэм посмотрел на землю.  
— А я при чем? Откуда я знал, что батарейки сдохли?  
Дин обернулся и подождал брата, неосознанно подсвечивая ему дорогу.  
— Проверил бы — и узнал.  
Поравнявшись с ним, Сэм отправил в карман бесполезный фонарик.  
— Это ты хотел поскорее поохотиться на тварей в темноте. Я предлагал подождать до утра, но...  
— Не тварей… Это волк, чувак.  
— Волк-чувак?  
— Нет, не… Забей, — Дин махнул рукой. — Что с тобой спорить.  
Сэм шел за ним к постройкам.  
— Спорить? Мы уже четверть мили плетемся по лесу, где охотится оборотень, к ферме, которая выглядит как в “Техасской резне бензопилой”! Последняя жертва, наверное, туда и собиралась, когда ее убили. И после этого ты отчитываешь меня за чертовы батарейки?  
Перед лестницей Дин остановился.  
— Все сказал?  
— Да, — вздохнул Сэм.  
— Отлично, — Дин поднялся и постучал.  
Над крыльцом зажегся свет, и он прищурил глаза.  
— Подождите, — послышался резкий хрипловатый голос из-за тяжелой белой двери. — Сейчас приду.  
Вскоре в открывшемся проеме появился старик лет шестидесяти. Свежевымытые седые волосы торчали иголочками, под красной фланелевой рубашкой виднелась белая футболка, высокие коричневые ботинки были прикрыты затертыми манжеты джинсов.  
— Да?  
Дин приветливо улыбнулся и показал бейдж, краем глаза заметив, что Сэм последовал его примеру.  
— Сожалеем, что так поздно потревожили вас, сэр, но мы из… “Еженедельного Ашвилла”, и…  
— Откуда? — прервал мужчина.  
— Из газеты, сэр.  
— И?  
Прочистив горло, Дин глянул на брата.  
— Меня зовут Дин, мы с Сэмом вместе…  
— Вместе? Это так теперь называется?  
— М-мы вместе… пишем статьи. В газету. Сэр, — Дин сжал губы и попытался вернуть улыбку. — Вы Уилл Рендалл, да?  
— Ну, допустим?  
— Мы… — Дин посмотрел в холл – может, найдется кто-то поприветливей. – Хотим задать пару вопросов о… телах, найденных в лесу здесь неподалеку.  
— В самом деле?  
— Да, сэр, — Дин наконец смог снова улыбнуться.  
— Я уже все рассказал копам, — Уилл поднял бровь. – Но, подозреваю, они не захотели делиться с каким-то сопливым газетчиком, так?  
Чтобы выглядеть моложе, Дин смягчил улыбку и немного прищурился.  
— Нет, сэр. Конечно, нет.  
Уилл посмотрел на Сэма, сдвинул широкие кустистые брови, в тени которых карие глаза стали казаться еще темнее. Дин удивился — неужели старик сейчас рассердится на его брата? Потом он повернулся обратно к Дину, и жесткие линии на лице разгладились.  
— Ладно, входите, — Рендалл сдвинул крючок на дверной сетке и открыл ее. — По чашке кофе вам не повредит.  
Дин кивнул, отдав честь двумя пальцами.  
— Было бы здорово.  
Отдав фонарик Сэму, который сунул его в другой карман, Дин первым вошел внутрь.  
Гостиная старого фермерского дома, казалось, застряла в двадцатых годах. Два стула с длинными ножками стояли напротив старого дивана с цветочным узором и деревянной отделкой на спинке и подлокотниках. Одну стену закрывал комод с зеркалом, укрытый пожелтевшей скатертью, а напротив висели черно-белые фотографии. Справа наверх уходила лестница, а под ней виднелась маленькая дверь — по-видимому, кладовая.  
Уилл оглянулся на пустой двор.  
— Вы пешком?  
— Эээ, — Сэм покосился на Дина. — Да, пытались понять, где нашли тела.  
Дин подошел к фотографиям в потертых деревянных рамках — переключить внимание на себя, когда старик снова начал сверлить взглядом младшего, так, что по спине пробежал холодок.  
— Это ваша семья? — спросил он и услышал за спиной шаги Уилла. Дин вгляделся повнимательнее и подавил вздох удивления.  
— Да, это моя Мэй… она умерла давным-давно, — Уилл осторожно погладил фото жены. — А вот это, — он кивнул в сторону снимка, привлекшего внимание Дина. — Это мой сын, Генри.  
— Он здесь? — не отходя от двери спросил Сэм.  
Дин обернулся и взглядом подозвал брата. Когда тот нахмурился с немым вопросом, он сжал губы и еще раз кивнул в сторону фотографий. Закатив глаза, младший подошел.  
— Нет.  
На мгновение Дин покосился на фото с Генри, а потом заметил, как младший широко раскрывает глаза при виде сына фермера.  
— Нет? — переспросил Сэм.  
Встав к ним спиной, Уилл подозрительно посмотрел в сторону дверцы под лестницей.  
— Нет, — он отошел к широкому окну у дивана. — Его здесь нет. Сбежал пару месяцев назад… — Уилл хищно посмотрел на Сэма. — Со своим дружком.  
Тот сглотнул.  
— Ох… Печально это слышать.  
Глянув на Дина, старик смягчился.  
— Не по-людски, верно? Оставить своего отца на всю эту работу. Ферма сама за собой не присмотрит.  
Склонив плечи, Уилл повернулся к Винчестерам. Дин молча наблюдал за ним.  
— Он ведь знает, что за работа здесь – не справиться в одиночку. Сложно жить, когда… с кем-то постоянно ругаешься, но одному… — фермер качнул головой.  
По спине Дина пробежал холодок. Слова Рендалла были совсем о другом человеке, но впивались в него как насмешки желтоглазого в заброшенной хижине. «Ты борешься за эту семью… Но, по правде, ты не так им нужен, как они тебе». И теперь одновременно слышал этого удрученного старика, озлобленного на сына, и собственное сердце, не признающее выбор отца. Выбор, который Джон не оставил Дину.  
Грудь сковало льдом, ни вздохнуть, ни пошевелиться. Когда Сэм положил теплую ладонь на его плечо, пальцы уже показывало от холода.  
— Дин? — тихий шепот показался громким, словно крик.  
Он вздрогнул, возвращаясь в настоящее и качнул головой, смахивая мрачные воспоминания.  
— А, да… Вы… — Дин облизнул пересохшие губы. — Вы слышали что-нибудь ночью?  
— То есть? Разве я мог услышать… — Уилл повернулся к Дину и нахмурил брови. — Эй, сынок, что с тобой?  
— А? Ничего, все нормально.  
Он заметил, как Уилл смотрит на руку брата, лежащую на его плече. Откровенная ненависть, скользнувшая в глазах старика, окончательно вернула к реальности. Дин осторожно высвободился и заметил, как тут же разгладилось лицо Уилла.  
Ладно, хватит с нас этого фермера с причудами… План меняется — надо вытащить отсюда Сэма.  
— Все нормально. Извините. — Дин натянул смущенную улыбку и спрятал почти лукавый взгляд. — Просто мы не выспались, и… видимо, меня теперь клонит в сон.  
Уилл приподнял седую кустистую бровь.  
— О, да? Готов поспорить, это была ночь с дамой.  
Дин усмехнулся.  
— Вообще-то, с двумя. Конечно, я был немного занят.  
— Могу представить, — хитро ухмыльнулся Уилл. — Когда-то я сам был настоящим дамским угодником.  
— В каждом порту по девчонке в каждой руке? — Дин почувствовал, как Сэм шагнул назад — после очередного недоброго взгляда Рендалла.  
— О да, парень, — старик улыбнулся еще шире, обнажая зубы. — И все было мало. Пока я не встретил Мэй.  
— Она была особенной, да? — Дин покосился в сторону фото.  
— Она была всем, — Уилл задумчиво качнул головой, не глядя на Винчестеров. — Не для жизни на ферме, но… она любила меня. Ее бы убило случившееся… уход Генри.  
— Похоже, она была женщиной что надо, — тихо ответил Дин с явным уважением в голосе. Он повернулся налево — к двери, чувствуя, как Сэм за спиной делает то же самое, отступая к выходу.  
Уилл грустно кивнул.  
— Именно так. Именно так.  
Он вдруг поднял голову, и Винчестеры застыли на месте.  
— Мне жаль, что так вышло с вашим сыном, — Дин посмотрел на него невинным взглядом.  
Уилл снова покосился на дверцу под лестницей, а потом на мгновение закрыл глаза.  
— Я ничего не слышал.  
— А? — переспросил Дин.  
— Прошлой ночью… Любой ночью. Я ничего не слышал. И не видел. Только думал, что если бы мог… хоть как-то повлиять… Я бы хотел вам помочь. Но нет. Ничего не слышал.  
— О, — Дин обернулся на брата, а тот лишь повел плечом.  
— Я им гордился, — тихо добавил Уилл.  
Дин глянул на старика.  
— А? Кем? Вы про Генри? — он попытался поддержать разговор.  
Тот кивнул.  
— Я всегда им гордился… Просто… Не находил мгновения сказать ему. Слишком много работы, понимаете? Всегда есть чем заняться...  
«Ты заботился о Сэмми, да и обо мне… Правда. И я так горжусь тобой…»  
— Ага, — сдавленным голосом ответил Дин. — Мистер Рендалл, послушайте...  
— Лучше просто Уилл, — тот вытянул руку перед собой, прерывая его.  
— Уилл, — кивнул Дин. — Простите, что потревожили вас в такой поздний час. Думаю, нам пора в… ммм…  
— Редакцию, — закончил Сэм.  
— Да, в редакцию, и…  
— Немного отдохнуть, — Сэм улыбнулся с легким кивком.  
— Вы даже кофе не попили, — возразил Уилл, глядя на Дина.  
— В другой раз, — пообещал Дин. — Мы еще вернемся.  
— Уверены?  
Они сделали еще пару шагов к выходу, а Уилл — за ними: его потребность в собеседниках вдруг пересилила ту странную ненависть к Сэму.  
— Абсолютно, — кивнул Дин. — Нужно сопоставить кое-какую информацию. Ну, вы понимаете.  
Тот хмуро согласился.  
— Ладно, конечно. Точность не повредит.  
— Верно, — Дин запнулся за порог и улыбнулся Уиллу. — Всего доброго.  
Уилл махнул им рукой, и, развернувшись к брату, Дин поспешил за ним прочь от ветхой фермы.  
— Чувак, — позвал Сэм громким шепотом. — Ну и странное дело.  
— И не поспоришь, — ответил Дин, не в силах подавить дрожь.  
— Та фотография, чувак, — Сэм мотнул головой, устремляясь в лесную тьму. — Его сын… вылитый ты!  
— Это было черт знает что, — Дин спешил следом. — Ты точно ему не понравился.  
— Ну да, — Сэм решительно кивнул. — Я заметил. А с тобой-то что творилось? — Сэм замедлил шаг, и когда Дин догнал его, они пошли нога в ногу.  
— В смысле?  
— Ты как побелел на секунду, приятель. Все хорошо?  
— Все прекрасно, Сэм.  
«Присматривай за Сэмми. Спаси его… а если не сможешь… убей».  
— Все нормально, — повторил он спокойнее. — Я просто… — Что? Замерз? Испугался? Попал в петлю из слов и воспоминаний? — Похоже, он хочет вернуть сына, да?  
Сэм молча кивнул. Чувствуя на себе его взгляд в темноте, Дин поежился.  
— Кажется, мы опоздали на эту охоту, приятель, — сказал он.  
— Я не уверен, Дин.  
— О чем ты? Две смерти за месяц. Эта девчонка прошлой ночью была второй. Ты сам знаешь — этот фермер ничего не видел и не слышал.  
— Да, но… — Сэм пожал плечами — Дин не видел, но чувствовал. Брат шел так близко, что его куртка задела мягкую фланелевую рубашку Дина. — Просто… у меня такое чувство.  
— Чувство? Как «возмущение в Силе»?  
Сэм промолчал на подколку.  
— Если это волк-чудовище, то он обращается когда захочет, правильно? При полной луне и не только.  
Дин повел бровью: фонарик они не включали, но на тропе было достаточно светло. Он поднял голову. Полная луна сияла над макушками деревьев в последний день цикла, подобно приманке.  
— Вроде как, — Дин оглянулся на темные деревья, — этот придерживается цикла.  
— Ага, и если сегодня последняя ночь… — Сэм провел рукой по взлохмаченным волосам. — Может, это и не чудовище вовсе… может, я ошибся, но… Не знаю. Просто думаю, что мы не все поняли.  
— Ну, узнаем, кто это, если раскопаем что-то еще или увидим эту тварь. Убить их можно одинаковым способом — это и хорошо.  
— Но этих чудовищ… эээ… — Сэм вдруг остановился.  
— Что? — Дин обернулся.  
— Ничего… Показалось, — пробормотал младший.  
— Черт, Сэм, не делай так больше!  
— Испугался?  
— Конечно, нет, — Дин легонько пихнул брата в плечо и выровнял дыхание.  
— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, приятель, но… — Сэм покосился на него, и Дин встретил его тяжелый взгляд. — Думаю, это Генри.  
— Да, — вздохнул Дин. — А я думаю, ты прав, — он пожал плечами. Уход Генри, беспокойное поведение Уилла, охотничьи угодья… картина складывалась. — А ведь старик и правда скучает по сыну.  
— Ну, если я прав, сынок недалеко убежал, — ответил Сэм.  
Дин посмотрел в сторону дороги — они были в паре сотен ярдов от Импалы. Стало немного спокойнее от мысли о мягком кожаном сиденье, знакомом рокоте двигателя, громкой музыке, что заглушает голос в голове… голос отца — слова, которые не хотелось бы никогда услышать.  
— Что это было? — младший снова остановился.  
  


[ ](http://i.yapx.ru/BuJRA.jpg)

  
— Сэм, богом клянусь, — Дин замер, вдруг тоже услышав звук. Низкое рычание… хруст ветки под тяжелыми ногами… шелест кустарников… стук зубов.  
— Говорил же, — одновременно с Дином Сэм достал пистолет из-за пояса.  
— Лучше заткнись и смотри, где эта тварь.  
Рычание донеслось с запада, и они оглянулись. Быстрая вспышка впереди — и звук раздался с востока. Дин держал пистолет наготове, прикрывая собой брата. Впрочем, Сэм делал то же самое.  
— Он ходит кругами, — прошептал Сэм. — Выслеживает.  
— Этот ублюдок умен, — Дин подавил вздох, ощутив резкий порыв воздуха.  
Еще одна вспышка — и рык показался громче, донесся с тропы между ними и Импалой. Дин прицелился — тварь тенью мелькнула в деревьях. Позади озирался Сэм — отслеживал звук. Дин шагнул к брату, и вскоре они спиной к спине, целились в тварь, скрытую в ночи.  
— Сэм, — тихо позвал Дин.  
— А?  
— Идем. В машину.  
Сэм только тихо коснулся его спины своей, подталкивая к Импале. Несколько шагов — и Дин услышал позади шорохи и урчание. Повернулся, вскинул пистолет, целясь во тьму, и увидел два желтых глаза, когда волк бросился вперед.  
Прямо на Сэма.


	2. Глава 2: Теперь я быстрее

_Меняем обличие  
по дикому зову.  
В твоих глазах страх..._

— Сэм! — закричал Дин, когда тварь бросилась из-за деревьев.  
Быстрым прыжком он повалил младшего на землю и прицелился в расплывчатое пятно из шерсти и клыков. Лежа рядом с Сэмом, он раз за разом нажимал на спуск. Неведомым образом оборотень уворачивался от пуль и злобно рычал. Дин перекатился на спину и стрелял в тварь, пока не услышал тихий щелчок спуска.  
— Уходи, бегом! — крикнул он Сэму и вскочил на ноги, помогая ему одной рукой. Толкнул в сторону дороги, прочь от свирепого воя и рыка, что раздавался по темному лесу. Дин вытащил из-за пояса нож. Позади встал Сэм.  
— Ты с ума сошел? Какой нож? — он целился из глока туда, где видел оборотня. — Помереть собрался?  
«Присмотри за Сэмми… спаси его… спаси его… или убей…»  
— Патроны закончились! — бросил Дин через плечо и снова уставился в заросли.  
— А запасная обойма? — Сэм глянул на тропу, а потом обратно на деревья. Дин с гордостью отметил — пистолет не дрогнул в руке брата, не сдвинулся с цели.  
— В кармане… вон там, Сэм!  
Дин едва успел заметить пятно темной шерсти, когда оборотень снова напал, толкнув Сэма прямо на него. Они повалились вдвоем на пыльную тропу. От падения вышибло весь воздух из груди, но Дин удержал нож. Монстр вскочил на ноги и вытянулся в полный рост.  
— Твою ж мать… — едва слышно прошептал Сэм.  
Распластанный на земле Дин в ужасе уставился на тварь в бледном свете луны. Стоя на задних лапах, монстр достигал более шести футов в высоту. На передних — длиннее человеческих рук — торчали острые когти. Плечи и грудь покрывали мощные мышцы, в желтых глазах читалась угроза, на клыках поблескивала ядовитая слюна.  
Придавленный ногами Сэма, Дин приподнялся на локте. Покосился на брата — тот тщетно пытался найти в траве и сухой листве выпавший пистолет.  
— Вставай! — Дин пихнул Сэма коленом. — Беги!  
Зверь зарычал, источая гнилой запах. Мгновение спустя он устремил дикий взгляд на Дина, потом на Сэма.  
Тот вскочил на ноги и потянулся к Дину. Не спуская с оборотня глаз, Дин воткнул нож в землю, а потом вытащил из заднего кармана запасной магазин и вставил в пистолет. Волк опустился на четыре лапы, нацелившись на Сэма.  
— Твою мать! — Дин встал с земли.  
Оборотень молниеносно подскочил к младшему, и время словно остановилось.  
Дин действовал не раздумывая. Оттолкнув брата от волка, он прицелился, но выстрелить не успел. Зверь толкнул Дина, и пистолет выпал из крепкой хватки. Ударившись головой о землю, Дин закрыл руками лицо. Монстр зарычал, словно забыв о намеченной жертве и поднял когтистую лапу.  
— Нет! — раздался крик Сэма, полный ужаса, и время снова побежало вперед.  
Дин смотрел на Сэма — пытался показать взглядом, что нужно уходить. Но тот лег на землю, прокатился и схватил его пистолет. Зверь замахнулся лапой, рассекая воздух. У Дина была лишь секунда, чтобы уйти от удара, чтобы острые, как лезвия, когти не превратили плечо и грудь в кровавое месиво.  
Дин закричал.  
Сэм выстрелил.  
Оборотень дернулся, взвыл от боли, отпрянув от Дина. Когда Сэм выстрелил снова, зверь уже скрылся среди деревьев. Вздохнув от облегчения, Сэм подполз к неподвижному брату. На рубашке Дина темнели бурые пятна.  
С тревогой оглядев заросли, Сэм стянул с себя куртку и рубашку и посмотрел на рану брата: на плече и груди виднелись глубокие порезы, из которых сочилась кровь.  
«Слава богу, не укусил».  
Прижав рубашку к его груди, Сэм испугался — брат остался лежать неподвижно. Нужно было отвести Дина в безопасное место, пока не вернулся оборотень. Сэм с тревогой огляделся по сторонам.  
«Боже мой, Дин… если б ты не сбил меня с ног…»  
Но он понимал — иначе Дин и не мог. С юных лет Сэм видел, что каждая мысль, каждый шаг брата сводился к одному — защитить его.  
Ветер гнал облака и качал макушки деревьев, и в свете появившейся луны что-то блеснуло на земле. Слева от Дина Сэм увидел потерянный глок и нож. Спрятав оружие под одежду, он оставил в руке кольт брата. А потом посмотрел на Дина: на бледные щеки падали тени от ресниц, на переносице неестественно темнели веснушки.  
«Слишком много крови… скорее остановить…»  
Сэм похлопал брата по лицу.  
— Дин… ты меня слышишь?  
Тишина. Сэм сглотнул.  
— Потерпи, парень. Я тебя вытащу отсюда.  
Сэм молча клял гипс, который только мешал. Сложно будет нести Дина по темному лесу. Закрыв кусками своей рубашки раны брата, Сэм надел куртку. Потом потянул Дина за левую руку, пытаясь усадить, подхватил за пояс, уперевшись на одно колено.  
Рыча от напряжения, он перекинул Дина через плечо. С пистолетом в левой руке, он встал, придерживая брата за ноги, и поплелся к Импале.  
Он посматривал по сторонам, в лесную тьму, и тяжело дышал. Луна тускло освещала путь, и Сэм одновременно благодарил и проклинал ее. Хотелось оглянуться назад, но он надеялся, что серебро задержит оборотня, даст им время уйти. Два раза он споткнулся, чудом не упав.  
Впереди показалась Импала, и он перехватил пистолет в другую руку и осторожно похлопал по карманам брата. В одном из задних проступали контуры фляги. Подойдя, наконец, к Импале, он ощутил волну облегчения.  
«Почти…»  
Наклонившись к замку, чтобы открыть дверь, он вдруг замер.  
— Что за черт?  
От увиденного грудь словно сковало льдом. Их единственное спасение, единственный дом, «детка» Дина… стояла на проколотых шинах.  
«Вот Дин разозлится…»  
Сэм похолодел. До города было пятнадцать миль, а кровь брата уже насквозь промочила Сэмову рубашку. В любую секунду мог вернуться оборотень, а они… не могли уйти. К горлу подступила паника, мешая дышать.  
Он огляделся по сторонам. Темно. Пусто. Ни одной машины. Не зная, что делать, он посмотрел на тропу, по которой пришел. «Ферма Рендалла… Я могу позвать на помощь, зашить раны…»  
Сэм рвано вздохнул. Устроил поудобнее Дина и сочувственно поморщился, услышав стон. По спине пробежал холодок. Брат все еще был без сознания, а кровь так и не останавливалась. Выбора не оставалось. Покрепче прижимая к себе Дина, он вошел в лес.  
Снова поднялся ветер, и тучи скрыли луну. Без фонаря стало темно, как в космосе. Идя по тропе, Сэм молил о том, чтобы не врезаться в дерево и не запнуться еще раз о чертов корень. Вдруг среди деревьев показался свет с фермы. Сэм смотрел на него, пытаясь не думать об адской боли в мышцах и ледяном ужасе. Зацепившись за ветку носком ботинка, Сэм едва не выронил брата. Тот застонал, но не очнулся.  
— Черт побери, — пробормотал Сэм и поплелся дальше.  
«Потерпи, Дин. Я нас вытащу».  
Сэм согнулся от усталости. Казалось, прошла вечность, когда он вышел из леса и тревожно оглянулся. А потом шагнул вперед.  
«Уже рядом…»  
Еще раз оглянувшись, он мысленно поблагодарил небеса за то, что оборотень не вернулся. «Наверное, сильно ранен». На трясущихся ногах Сэм поднялся по ступенькам и постучал в дверь. Нагнувшись, осторожно усадил брата около стены и, придерживая его плечо, открыл дверную сетку и подергал ручку. Та поддалась, и Сэм вздохнул с облегчением.  
Свет горел только в гостиной, остальные комнаты и коридоры были погружены во тьму. Сэм втащил Дина внутрь здоровой рукой и захлопнул дверь.  
— Уилл! Это мы, Сэм и Дин… из… газеты! Помогите нам! — крикнул он в темноту.  
Тишина. «Где он, черт побери?» Сэм только надеялся, старик не откроет стрельбу, а вопросы задаст попозже.  
Честно говоря, Сэму было плевать, что подумает Уилл при виде почти незнакомых людей в доме. Дин истекал кровью. Ему ярко вспомнилось, как Дин латал раны ему и Джону.  
— Другие дети разбивали колени, падая с великов… ломали руки на футболе… — дотащив по полу, Сэм бережно устроил Дина на пестром диване у окна. Голова брата безвольно запрокинулась к спинке. — А мы ломали ребра из-за полтергейста или попадали в когти вендиго…  
Положив на пол сорок пятый, Сэм вытащил из-за пояса глок и нож и прикрыл все оружие своей курткой.  
Он снял окровавленную самодельную повязку из куска рубашки и вздохнул: из раны под ключицей побежала кровь. С плеча до груди тянулись четыре глубоких пореза — слишком близко от сердца.  
Сэм окинул быстрым взглядом этаж. Коридор, возможно, вел к ванной, а кухню было видно прямо из гостиной. Прижав ткань к ранам, он принялся обыскивать дом, посматривая краем глаза на брата.  
Вскоре у Сэма были несколько полотенец, тазик теплой мыльной воды, антисептик, тюбик с антибиотиком и небольшой моток бинта. Но вот телефона он так нигде и не увидел.  
— Мобильники тут не ловят… Как этот мужик общается с миром? — бормотал Сэм, нервно откидывая волосы пятерней. А потом вспомнил его лицо во время рассказа о жене и сыне. — Наверное, он и не хочет…  
Вернувшись в гостиную, Сэм принялся аккуратно срезать с брата окровавленную рубашку. Тот подергивался в беспокойном сне и уходил от прикосновений. Только безмолвно приоткрывал губы, пока Сэм осторожно вытаскивал из-под него остатки одежды, посматривая то на порезы, то на лицо. Потом он начал стирать кровь и морщился от стонов Дина, когда грубая ткань задевала края ран.  
— Где Сэм… — пробормотал брат, нахмурив брови.  
— Я тут, я с тобой, — ответил он.  
— Где Сэм… — повторил тот снова, повернулся к нему лицом, не открывая глаз. — Не оставлю…  
— Я не один, слышишь? — Сэм промокнул остатки темных пятен. — Я здесь.  
Дин нахмурился снова, но больше не говорил.  
Кожа брата казалась горячей. Он бросил полотенце в тазик с водой и потянулся за мазью, но в голове вспыхнула мысль. Пусть оборотень и не укусил, но в когтях мог быть яд… от которого вскоре брата начнет лихорадить. Сэм прикоснулся рукой к его лбу и закусил губу, ощутив жар.  
Он заставил себя сосредоточиться. Вспомнить шаги, которым их учил отец. Ведь видел, как Дин два раза проделывал это с Джоном. «Святая вода…» Нужно было промыть раны святой водой. «Черт… Да где же…»  
«Фляжка Дина».  
Осторожно придерживая брата, Сэм достал небольшую круглую фляжку из заднего кармана его джинсов. Если только Бобби налил им тогда святой воды, а не виски. Он глянул на грудь Дина и выругался: даже от такого слабого движения снова потекла кровь. Поставив фляжку на пол, Сэм взял полотенце и прижал к глубокой ране.  
Дин вскрикнул от боли, нахмурив брови.  
Сэм с беспокойством ждал, когда брат откроет глаза, но в то же время хотел, чтобы тот пришел в себя чуть позже — когда он очистит раны. Рвано дыша, Дин перекатил голову к спинке дивана.  
— Ублюдок… — пробормотал он в бреду. — Не говори так… не смей… папа, нет… не хочу это слышать…  
«Папа?» — Сэм ничего не понимал. — «Что не говорить?» Что такое Дин не хотел слушать?  
— Только бы не увидел… не позволю… черт, Сэмми…  
— Эй, — позвал Сэм, когда брат выгнулся, будто стараясь уйти от терзающих воспоминаний. На щеках Дина выступил болезненный румянец. — Тише, тише, успокойся.  
— Никогда… не прекратится… черт, отец…  
— Успокойся, Дин, — Сэм убрал окровавленное полотенце, продолжая бормотать брату на ухо: — Слышишь?  
— Из-за меня, — прошептал Дин, и в Сэмовой груди кольнуло от тихого надломленного голоса. — Его нет… нет… Сэмми…  
— Я знаю, приятель.  
«Отец мертв из-за меня…»  
Он знал, Дин не услышит, не заметит, но погладил его щеку, потирая большим пальцем морщинки между бровей.  
— Знаю... Но я тут, слышишь? Я с тобой. Я никуда не уйду.  
— Присмотреть… — Дин едва заметно двигал губами. — Не позволю… присмотрю за ним…  
Стараясь не слушать бессвязное бормотание брата, Сэм открыл фляжку и понюхал. «Точно не виски». Он сжал зубы и придержал Дина за плечо, касаясь гипсом его ключицы.  
— Прости, чувак. Будет адски больно.  
С глубоким вздохом Сэм принялся медленно поливать раны святой водой.  
И вздрогнул от болезненного крика Дина. Брат выгнул спину, вжал голову в диван и стиснул кулаки, когда из порезов потянулся пар.  
Сэму пришлось встать, чтобы удержать его на месте, и над губой от усилий собрались капельки пота. Не открывая глаз, Дин поднял левую руку. Казалось, к нему постепенно возвращается сознание — он до белых костяшек вцепился в плечо Сэма, а крик превратился в задушенный стон.  
«Потерпи, Дин…»  
Тот перестал дышать. Сердце Сэма пропустило удар, но он понял, брат просто задержал дыхание, чтобы не закричать снова. Пришел в себя.  
— Эй, тише, почти готово.  
Тот дернул подбородком, но промолчал, так и не дыша.  
Наконец фляжка опустела. Цветастый узор на диване порозовел от воды и крови. Глядя на брата, Сэм прижал к ранам полотенце.  
— Дыши, — приказал он. — Эй, слышишь?  
Губы Дина дрогнули, и он сделал долгий, очень медленный вздох. Задетое когтями плечо начало медленно подрагивать.  
— Ч-что… за хрень, Сэм?  
— Тебя поцарапал волк, — прошептал тот, не поднимая головы.  
— Да нет… — голос Дина звучал натянуто. — Где мы?  
— На ферме Рендалла, — Сэм встретил его туманный взгляд.  
— А где он сам? — Дин зажмурился и отвернулся.  
— Не знаю, — Сэм убрал полотенце. — Я зашью тебе раны, приятель. Иначе потеряешь много крови.  
— Ладно.  
— Дело в…  
Дин едва не подпрыгнул, когда хлопнула входная дверь. Переглянулся с Сэмом и посмотрел в сторону звука, словно хочет пойти проверить. Сэм скептически посмотрел брата, взял глок и встал. Осторожно обойдя угол, он развернулся и выставил вперед пистолет — ствол уперся в лоб Уилла Рендалла.  
— Оу! — Сэм вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
— Какого дьявола…  
— Простите, — Сэм поднял руки, показывая, что не тронет. — Не знал, что это вы.  
Уилл с недовольством уставился на них, бледный и растрепанный.  
— Ну да, кто же еще притащится в два часа ночи, — голос походил на хриплый рык. — Какого хрена вы забыли в моем доме?!  
Сэм посмотрел на старика. Одет Уилл был так же, но почему-то на рукавах рубашки темнела кровь, а ботинки облепила грязь. Он все еще сверлил их свирепым взглядом, и Сэм поспешил опустить пистолет.  
— Нам… нужна помощь.  
— Вам? — старик прищурился.  
— Мы с бр… коллегой, — он обернулся, — напоролись на волка в лесу. Дин сильно ранен.  
Вдруг Сэм с изумлением отметил, что гнев Уилла сменился на странную смесь тревоги и страха. И задержал дыхание: такой взгляд он видел однажды, очень давно. У отца.  
Сэм облизнул губы.  
— Извините, что ворвались к вам вот так…  
— Нет-нет, — тот подошел к двери в другую комнату. — Ничего, просто… корова телилась. Нужно было помочь. Я был в амбаре и не слышал, как вы вошли.  
Пройдя по коридору, Уилл повернул обратно.  
— С ним… все нормально?  
Сэм пошел обратно, к дивану в гостиной.  
— Дин?  
С закрытыми глазами, блестящий от пота, он лежал, устроив руку на груди и часто дышал. Полотенце пропиталось кровью. Подойдя ближе, Сэм снова позвал брата. Тот не дрогнул.  
— Черт возьми, — он взял антисептик и бинт. — Надо зашить его раны… и обезболивающих. Есть что-нибудь?  
Уилл повел плечом. Казалось, старик не может отвести взгляда от Дина.  
— У меня все в основном для животных, сынок. Но что-то, может, и подойдет для твоего коллеги.  
— Несите, — Сэм присел рядом с Дином. — И еще пару полотенец. И телефон.  
— У меня нет телефона, — уходя в коридор, ответил Уилл.  
«Этого и боялся…»  
— Когда Генри жил тут, не было нужды… а теперь, — откуда-то с кухни пояснил старик. — Раз в неделю езжу за продуктами, а остальное есть на ферме.  
— А машина или грузовик? — Сэм с надеждой посмотрел на вернувшегося Уилла. Шевельнув рукой, Дин издал тихий стон.  
— Генри забрал, — качнул головой Уилл. — Я велел ему.  
— Вот черт, — Сэм убрал полотенце с груди брата. — Что вы нашли?  
Уилл передал ему пузырек с антибиотиками и рецептом годовалой давности на имя Генри Рендалла, упаковку ибупрофена и большую иглу с черной нитью. При виде материала для шитья Сэм поморщился, но знал: больше ничего нет. Он взял у старика вещи и сложил на полу.  
— Что у тебя с рукой, парень? — Уилл перевел взгляд с окровавленной Диновой груди на гипс Сэма.  
— Сломал.  
— Как?  
— Упал, — он полил антисептиком раны, промокая излишки полотенцем.  
Резко дернувшись, Дин открыл глаза.  
— Господи боже, — выдохнул он и вцепился в руку Сэма.  
— Тише, тише, брат.  
— Сэм… — выдавил тот сквозь сжатые зубы и зажмурился.  
— Послушай, — тихо произнес он, замечая, как Уилл подошел ближе. — Эй, Дин?  
— Слышу… — пробормотал тот.  
— Посмотри на меня, — приказал Сэм, и Дин, заставил себя разлепить веки. — Я зашью тебе раны.  
— Ага.  
Сэм поднял перед собой длинную иглу.  
— Вот этим.  
— О, черт, — прорычал Дин и отвернулся.  
— Посмотри на меня, — повторил Сэм.  
Тот подчинился. В глазах его виднелись красноватые прожилки, зрачки расширились от боли. От пота, выступившего на лбу и щеках, ресницы склеились в острые иголочки.  
— У тебя жар, — продолжил Сэм. — Выпьешь кое-что?  
После короткого раздумья Дин кивнул.  
— Принесете воды? — Сэм глянул на Уилла.  
Мельком посмотрев на Дина, старик снова ушел на кухню.  
— Эй, ты со мной?  
— Да, Сэм, — прошептал Дин.  
— Вряд ли у нас есть время. Если в лесу то самое чудовище, — сказал он, зная, что тот поймет, — дневной свет не поможет, помнишь?  
Сжав зубы, брат кивнул и зажмурился, сильнее наморщив нос.  
— Г-где машина?  
— У нее… проколоты шины, — и тут Дин резко распахнул глаза.  
— Вот сукин сын, — прорычал он. — Богом клянусь… убью…  
— Вода, — из кухни вернулся Уилл и протянул стакан.  
Кивком поблагодарив старика, Сэм взял пару таблеток и повернулся к Дину.  
— Сесть сможешь?  
— Да, — брат напрягся всем телом, а потом вяло запрокинул голову. И тихо признал: — Нет.  
Сэм вложил в его руку лекарства и помог приподняться. Сунув их в рот, дрожащей рукой Дин взял стакан, сделал пару глотков и позволил Сэму уложить себя обратно. С силой зажмурился, явно пытаясь не издать ни единого звука, удержать боль внутри.  
— Готов? — мягко спросил Сэм.  
Заставив себя поднять тяжелые веки, Дин уставился на огромную иглу в левой руке Сэма.  
— Херня это полная, — пробормотал он.  
— Эй, ты же оттолкнул меня с пути, помнишь?  
— Точно, — Дин изо всех сил пытался не потерять сознание. — В следующий раз дам оборотню тебя погрызть.  
— Оборотню? — перебил Уилл.  
Дин закрыл глаза, а Сэм утомленно вздохнул.  
— Ну… Да, — он обернулся на старика. — Мы соврали про газетчиков.  
— Это я понял, — Уилл тяжело опустился на один из стульев с высокой спинкой. — Журналисты не носят фланель.  
Сэм вставил нитку в иголку и глянул на брата.  
— Ты мог и не снимать куртку.  
Дин не сводил взгляда с иглы.  
— Прокали ее, — выдавил он сквозь зубы.  
— Знаю, — Сэм достал из кармана зажигалку.  
— Где взял? — Дин сжал кулаки и стиснул зубы.  
— У Гордона, — он повел бровью и сунул острый конец в пламя, пока тот не стал черным.  
— Оборотень? В каком смысле? — Уилл наклонился, наблюдая, как Сэм поливает антисептиком иглу.  
— Давайте через минутку? — он коротко покосился на старика.  
— О, — Уилл откинулся на спинку, — да, конечно.  
— Дин?  
— Что? — натянутым от боли голосом ответил тот.  
— Готов?  
— А есть варианты?  
— Ну, можешь залить все кровищей, — Сэм наклонился над его грудью.  
— Давай, — и Дин закрыл глаза.  
Осторожно, чтобы не мешал гипс, Сэм перехватил иглу правой рукой. Никогда раньше он не практиковался в полевой медицине, будучи со сломанными конечностями, и не особенно надеялся, что будет легко зашивать брата этими штопальными принадлежностями. Придерживая края глубокой раны, он принялся за дело. Дин шумно втянул воздух и сжал зубы.  
Когда Дин стал дышать все чаще и чаще, Сэм сосредоточился на стежке — том, который делал, а не тех, что еще предстояли. Дойдя до ключицы, он заметил, как брат со стоном вжался лицом в спинку кровати.  
Уилл встал, проведя пятерней по спутанным волосам.  
— Боже мой, Генри. Лучше бы ты пока потерял сознание…  
— Уилл, — прервал Сэм, не замечая чужое имя в словах старика. — Помолчите.  
— Сэм… — получился скорее выдох, чем слово.  
— Подождать?  
— Пару секунд, — попросил Дин.  
Сэм вытер со лба пот и с облегчением заметил, что рука не дрожит. Пока еще.  
— К-как… — начал Дин, но замолчал, зажмурившись.  
— Дин?  
— К-как ты стащил ее у Гордона?  
Дину просто нужно было слышать его, вдруг понял Сэм. Брат никогда не попросил бы, но поменяйся они местами, точно поддерживал бы разговор ни о чем и подшучивал, чтобы отвлечь от боли. Сэм никогда не задумывался, что Дину бы тоже не помешало в таких случаях слышать родной голос.  
— Когда вы остались в баре делиться военными байками, — Сэм промокнул полотенцем кровь. — Она лежала на тумбочке в номере. Я взял прямо перед тем, как напали вампиры.  
— Клептоман, — простонал Дин.  
— Чувак, он же был все это время с тобой, — Сэм повел плечом. — Я просто…  
— Злился?  
— Завидовал.  
Сэм продолжил шить, не обращая внимания на Уилла, который вышагивал перед дверью в подвал, словно тигр в клетке. На свет за окном, все больше и больше проникавший сквозь окно на бледное лицо Дина. Ни на что. Для него существовали только брат, иголка и кровь.  
— З-завидовал… Ааа, черт, Сэмми… — Дин сжал левую руку в трясущийся кулак.  
Сэм продолжил говорить.  
— Ага, ну, ты же болтал с ним, чувак.  
— Очень з-зря.  
— Ну, я только и мог думать о… ох, извини, — когда Сэм завязал узелок, Дин зашипел от боли. Парой коротких предложений было не обойтись, чтобы открыться брату, но пока это хотя бы помогало отвлечь его. — Я только и думал… чтобы поговорить с тобой… а ты болтал с Гордоном.  
— Я был… Я был рядом… с тобой, Сэмми.  
— Нет, не был, — тихо ответил он. — Ты был неподалеку, но не со мной… еще с тех пор, как очнулся в больнице.  
«И эта… дыра внутри меня… Что-то не так, Сэм…»  
Мгновение Дин помолчал, и Сэм вглядывался в его лицо, пытаясь понять, в сознании тот или нет. Но потом брат открыл глаза. И Сэм продолжить шить.  
— Мне жаль, Сэм, — прошептал Дин сдавленным голосом, таким же, как и тогда в дороге. Сердце Сэма сжалось, и тяжело было вздохнуть.  
— Ты же сам ей пользовался, — напомнил он брату, пытаясь продолжить разговор ни о чем. Пытаясь забыть то мгновение, когда видел сломленного Дина и не знал, что сказать.  
— Да?  
Наморщив брови, Сэм свел разошедшиеся края раны.  
— Свечи на могиле Анджелы.  
— Ха, я даже не… Ай! Твою мать, Сэм…  
— Тише, Дин, не дергайся.  
— Господи боже, — Дин ударил кулаком по дивану.  
— Выйду на улицу, — прорычал Уилл и захлопнул за собой дверь. Сэм и думать забыл, что старик где-то рядом.  
— Тише, Дин, — Сэм продолжил его успокаивать тихим голосом.  
— С-свечи…  
— Ага, они, — кивнул он, словно просил не торопиться, не закончить мучения побыстрее, а сделать все правильно. — Ты потерял свою в доме у Мордехая и… тише, тише… а потом так сосредоточенно устанавливал свечи, что просто взял молча мою зажигалку.  
— А н-неплохая была идея.  
— Ну да, сыграть роль наживки для зомби-спринтера, то это определенно хорошая идея, — Сэм завязал последний узелок и глянул на оставшийся незашитый порез. — Тебе бы в бейсбол играть, чувак. Ну, ты так лихо запрыгнул в могилу.  
— Я играл…  
— Правда?  
— В старших классах… в одной… из школ, — Дин повернулся к Сэму. — Подавал мяч.  
— А я почему не знал? — Сэм посмотрел на бледное, в поту и нездоровом румянце лицо брата.  
— Т-ты был… з-занят своим детством…  
Его честность ударила Сэма прямо под дых.  
— Почти все…  
Ресницы Дина дрогнули. Сэм знал, брат на грани. И так уже продержался достаточно долго.  
— Я говорил с тобой, — Дин опустил отяжелевшие веки. — Сказал, что…  
Сэм сглотнул.  
«Отец умер из-за меня… какие слова ты найдешь, чтобы все исправить?»  
— Знаю, Дин.  
— Г-гордон был… пустяком, Сэм, — плечи его начали постепенно расслабляться, кулаки разжались. Он медленно погружался в забытье. — Г-говорил тебе…  
— Ты сказал то, что важно, — прошептал Сэм, когда Дин окончательно провалился во тьму.  
Он завязал последний узелок и еще раз полил раны антисептиком и осторожно покрыл мазью. А потом посмотрел на черные нити, которые спасли брата. Впервые после его манипуляций Дин получился похож на результат научного эксперимента. Сэм бережно забинтовал его плечо и грудь и накинул на него свою куртку.  
Он сел на пол, спиной к дивану, обхватил колени руками и уткнулся в них лбом. Его трясло. Так сильно, что он чувствовал себя слабым. Горячие злые слезы обожгли глаза. Хотелось сдаться, выплеснуть все, что накопилось внутри, но он не мог. Дин сдержался — должен и Сэм.  
Дрожь не отпускала, а он так и сидел, касаясь спиной ноги брата. Дин пошевелился, и вскоре его горячая ладонь коснулась плеча Сэма. Дыхание перехватило, но он не дал воли чувствам.  
— Вы всё?  
Внезапный голос Уилла напугал его, и Сэм поднял голову.  
— Да, мы закончили, — он кивнул, не вставая с пола. — Но теперь я должен увезти его отсюда.  
Уилл потер щетину.  
— Парень… Какого черта?  
Сэм непонимающе уставился на старика, а тот подошел к комоду с фотографиями. Взял одну — с Генри — и провел пальцем по улыбающемуся лицу сына.

[ ](http://i.yapx.ru/CJ8DO.jpg)

— Все эти… — Уилл прочистил горло и обернулся на Сэма. — Оборотни? Вампиры?  
Сэм размял затекшую шею, касаясь головой бедра Дина.  
— Наша жизнь… не такая, как у всех.  
— Как вы узнали о них? Об оборотнях.  
— А вы как узнали? — Сэм удивленно приподнял брови.  
Покосившись на дверь в подвал, тот поставил фото обратно на комод.  
— Я… ничего и не знаю. Просто… люди болтали, а я… услышал.  
— Ну, — вздохнул Сэм, — не хотел бы вам говорить, но вы узнаете о них больше, пока мы ищем способ вернуться в город. Даже если не очень хотите.  
— Можно пойти пешком, — Уилл глянул в окно за диваном. Солнечный свет уже давно заливал комнату.  
— Дин столько не пройдет, — он обернулся на брата. — И если этот… оборотень тот, о котором я думаю… плевать ему на полную луну, и до темноты он ждать тоже не будет.  
Старик посмотрел на него с каким-то странным чувством. По спине Сэма пробежал холодок.  
— Разве никто вас не будет искать?  
Сэм мотнул головой.  
— Мы… живем скрытно. Никто не в курсе, где мы, — в голосе скользнула грусть.  
Уилл устало кивнул.  
— Пойду проверю теленка, — сказал он со вздохом. — Посидите тут?  
— Ага, — ответил Сэм, противясь желанию свернуться прямо на полу и уснуть.  
— На кухне есть немного еды, — Уилл пошел к задней двери. — А потом придумаем что-нибудь для твоего… коллеги.  
— Он мой брат, — признался Сэм.  
Уилл резко глянул на него, а потом на фотографию с Генри.  
— Брат? У Генри не было брата.  
— Ну да, — Сэм посмотрел на помрачневшее лицо старика. — А у Дина есть.  
— Может, если бы он не стал… тем, кем стал… не ушел бы… с этим… если б был брат, — горестно бормотал Уилл, по пути из дома покосившись на фото.  
— У тебя есть брат, — прошептал Сэм, закрыв глаза, едва дверь с грохотом закрылась за стариком. — У тебя есть брат, Дин. Я тебя вытащу…  
Он был словно выжатый лимон. Сил не осталось даже на то, чтобы пошевелиться. Он хотел просто прилечь на минутку… всего лишь минутку, а потом они придумают план. Поймают оборотня. Выполнят работу.  
— Надо идти…  
Сэм поморщился во сне. Он обнимал Джессику, зарывшись носом в ее волосы, и было так уютно, словно они удачно сложившиеся кусочки паззла. Ее волосы пахли цветами.  
— Уходить, Сэм.  
Он слышал Дина. Но как, если спит рядом с Джесс? Сэм пошевелился, и Джесс пропала. Теперь он замерзал в одиночестве и отчаянно хотел, чтобы она вернулась.  
— Иди… Сэм… Оставь меня тут.  
Голос брата был полон тревоги. Отчаяния. Оставить Дина? Что не так? Что-то случилось… С Дином…  
Сэм лежал на деревянном полу старой фермы. Он видел тонкие ножки нескольких стульев, выцветшие затертые края коврика и темную щель под дверью в подвал.  
— Сэм… — шепот Дина вдруг вернул в реальность.  
Он медленно сел и глянул на пол: видимо, спал лицом на пистолете брата, и теперь ныла шея, а на щеке отпечатались очертания.  
Дин спал на цветастом диване, беспокойно, хмурясь.  
— Сэм, уходи, черт возьми…  
— Дин, — он взял запястье брата. — Эй, тише.  
Тот сразу же подчинился. Все еще спал, но успокоился от прикосновения. Сэм посмотрел в окно — солнце встало высоко над горизонтом. Значит, прошло несколько часов. Потерев глаза, он огляделся. Уилла поблизости не было. Встав, Сэм надел куртку и проверил повязку брата. Кое-где просочилась кровь, но все выглядело не так плохо.  
Кожа Дина казалась горячей. Сэм отыскал таблетки в груде вещей на полу, среди пузырьков, тюбиков и окровавленных полотенец, и ушел на кухню. Налив стакан воды, он приготовил две чашки кофе и пару бутербродов, и вернулся к Дину.  
— Эй, приятель, — Сэм похлопал его по щеке. — Открой глаза. Проснись на минутку.  
Дин медленно разомкнул налитые свинцом веки.  
— Привет, — улыбнулся Сэм.  
— Чувак… Что у тебя с лицом?  
— Поспал на твоем пистолете.  
Сэм только улыбнулся еще раз ничего не понявшему брату, показывая ямочки на щеках.  
— Не то чтобы удивительно, — Дин слабо приподнял краешек губ.  
— Ты как? — Сэм помог ему сесть.  
— Как дерьмо, — прислонившись к спинке дивана, Дин прижимал к себе раненую руку.  
— Вот, держи, — Сэм передал ему лекарства. — Смотри, я приготовил кое-что.  
— Не думаю, что впихну в себя, — пробормотал Дин с таблетками во рту.  
— Придется, — возразил Сэм. — Много обезболивающих, мало еды…  
— Садист, — Дин сделал глоток воды.  
— Уилл куда-то ушел, — Сэм дал брату бутерброд.  
Оглядевшись, Дин принялся есть.  
— И как он воспринял слова про оборотней?  
— На удивление легко, — ответил Сэм с сомнением в голосе. — Думаю, он и так в курсе.  
— В курсе, что его сын немного более волосат, чем кажется?  
— Волосат? — усмехнулся Сэм.  
Дин повел плечом.  
— Да, думаю, знает, что его сын оборотень, — кивнул Сэм и передал брату кофе. — Думаю, он здесь.  
— В смысле, в доме?  
— В подвале.  
Дин покосился на запертую дверь.  
— Сукин ты сын, Уилл.  
Сэм снова кивнул.  
— Эй, Дин?  
— А?  
— Что снилось?  
— Я не спал, — Дин отвел глаза, мотнув головой.  
— Еще как спал, — настаивал Сэм. — Все приказывал мне уходить.  
— Ну, значит, я был с девчонкой, а ты нам помешал, — Дин отпил кофе.  
Сэм опустил взгляд. Такая вполне обычная для брата шутка напоминала об их привычной жизни. Он забрал пустую чашку и поставил на пол к остальным вещам, а потом проверил затвор пистолета.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
Сэм обернулся.  
— Пойду проверю подвал.  
— Не ходи один. Я тоже иду, — Дин оторвался от спинки, пытаясь встать с дивана.  
— Не будь идиотом, — Сэм придержал его за плечо. — Ты даже стоять не можешь.  
— Сэм, ты не спустишься туда в одиночку.  
— У нас нет выбора, Дин, — возразил Сэм.  
Брат снова попробовал встать, но на этот раз Сэму не пришлось даже останавливать его. Рука, на которую старший опирался, тряслась, и он тяжело сел обратно, шипя от боли.  
— Сэмми… Давай просто уйдем. Свалим к чертям отсюда.  
Тот в шоке уставился на Дина.  
— А как же охота?  
— Хрен бы с ней, — злобно бросил он. — Пусть старик сам разбирается с сынком-волчарой.  
— Он убивает людей, Дин, — Сэм взял сорок пятый с пола. — Чуть не убил тебя.  
— Сэмми… пожалуйста, — Дин поймал его взгляд. — У меня дурное чувство, приятель.  
— Слушай, — Сэм сунул за пояс сорок пятый и снял с предохранителя глок. — Я просто проверю, ладно? Без глупостей, обещаю.  
Дин наклонился, подперев голову рукой.  
— Просто… если я не смогу…  
Сэм выжидающе уставился на него.  
— Что?  
Тихо, почти неслышно Дин ответил:  
— Спасти тебя.  
Сэм расправил плечи.  
— Может, сейчас моя очередь спасать брата, — ответил он.  
Не успел Дин и посмотреть на него, как Сэм подошел к двери и подергал ручку.  
— Закрыто? — спросил Дин.  
— Ага, — пробормотал Сэм. - У нас есть…  
— Остались в куртке.  
— Черт, — Сэм вгляделся в замок. — Может, я смогу…  
Он взял с кухни вилку, загнул острия так, чтобы просунуть в замок как отмычку. Когда он вернулся в гостиную, Дин сидел с закрытыми глазами, привалившись к спинке дивана и подрагивал. Сэм пожалел, что нигде не нашел какой-нибудь рубашки или вроде того. Подойдя к брату, он набросил покрытую кровью куртку на его голую перевязанную грудь и, вспомнив о фонарике в кармане, вытащил и подошел к двери.  
Взломать замок оказалось проще, чем Сэм думал, и вскоре, пригнувшись, он вошел в подвал, кое-как освещая фонариком путь — гипс мешал взять поудобнее. Вниз уходила лестница, и Сэм медленно спустился в тусклом свете. Запах земли и сырости, присущий любому подвалу, был пронизан тошнотворно-сладковатой вонью гнили и разложения.  
Сэм задержал дыхание и прислушался. Все, что угодно — дыхание, шорохи — могло выдать Генри — в человеческом или волчьем обличии. Он спустился до самого конца и осветил фонарем маленькое полное старого хлама помещение. Стены и пол походили на утрамбованную землю. Окон не было, а с противоположной стороны виднелся выход на улицу.  
По стенам шли деревянные полки с редкими соленьями, в углу лежали фермерские принадлежности, а рядом со старым водонагревателем стояли несколько мешков каменной соли, пара лопат и вилы.  
Но никаких следов Генри. Или волка.  
Вздохнув, Сэм хотел развернуться к лестнице, но вдруг заметил что-то на полу. Он с любопытством наклонил голову и осторожно подошел к низкому земляному холму.  
— О боже, — прошептал Сэм.  
Он положил фонарик на водонагреватель, сунул за пояс пистолет и взял лопату. Спустя минуту он увидел два разлагающихся трупа — один с дырой от пули во лбу, другой — с растерзанной грудью.  
— Привет, Генри, — он глянул на другое тело. — И приятель.  
Понимание накрыло с головой, и Сэм потер лицо.  
Уилл… это Уилл…  
Он услышал, как наверху скрипнула сетка на входе и похолодел. Бросив лопату, он побежал по лестнице, но едва добрался до последней ступеньки, дверь захлопнулась и щелкнул замок.  
— Уилл! — крикнул он. — Откройте!  
Он толкнулся плечом, но сложно было ударить по такой низкой двери.  
— Уилл!  
В гостиной что-то заскребло, прогремело, разбилось. Деревянный вход в подвал содрогнулся, когда что-то оказалось прямо перед ним.  
— Дин! — крикнул Сэм. — Дин, проснись! Это Уилл, а не Генри! Дин!  
— Он тебя не услышит, — проскрежетал Уилл в замочную скважину. — У Генри не было брата.  
— Он не Генри, чертов вы псих, — прорычал Сэм. — Вы убили Генри.  
— У Генри не было брата, — повторил тот. — И у Дина не будет.


	3. Chapter 3

_Я скрываюсь в тумане нового дня,  
Я охочусь и этим живу._

Дин проснулся от мощного хлопка двери — даже сердце гулко забилось в груди.  
«Сэмми… Какого хрена…»  
Он знал, Сэм стоял рядом, и говорил ему… говорил… что не отпустит одного… так где… Он попытался сесть, как вдруг к горлу подступила тошнота. В плечо и грудь будто вонзились осколки. Воспоминания расплывались. Темная тропа… горячая вспышка боли… Сэм с огромной штопальной иглой… Отец с приказом заботиться о Сэмми… Отец, который кричит Сэму «стреляй мне в сердце»…  
Подрагивающей рукой Дин стер с глаз пелену, попытался сложить обрывки воспоминаний в целую картину. Он слышал голос. Знакомый голос… И нужно было вслушаться. Что-то скребло по полу… упало, разбилось, сломалось… Он еще раз попробовал подняться. Откуда-то снизу доносились слова, и теперь он разобрал их сквозь туман. И замер.  
— Дин! …Уилл! …не Генри! — приглушенный, но пронизанный паникой голос принадлежал Сэму.  
Все казалось бессмыслицей, но он знал брата. Понимал, Сэм в беде. Изо всех сил Дин пытался собрать воедино разбудившие звуки.  
«Уилл? Не Генри?»  
Мысли вяло текли в голове. О чем говорил Сэм, черт побери? Силясь понять, он наклонился вперед. «Вот дрянь…» От малейшего движения плечо охватило огнем, по телу разлилась слабость, от которой он только злился. Дин вжал ладони в диван, чтобы не упасть. Кто-то барабанил в дверь, Сэм сдавленно что-то кричал.  
«Что там с Сэмми...»  
Едва он начал вставать, грудь пронзило словно кинжалом. Немного приподнявшись, он повалился обратно, тяжело дыша. Он знал, если сможет встать, то доберется до Сэма. “Давай, Винчестер… подними уже свою задницу с дивана”. Ворча от недовольства, он рвано вздохнул и сделал вывод: ничего не получится.  
В висках стучало, и он зажмурился в попытке побороть боль и жар. Когда он поднял налитые свинцом веки, в дверях гостиной стоял смутно знакомый человек и наблюдал за ним с неподдельным интересом. Дин обхватил руками голову, силясь вспомнить.  
“Уилл? Уилл. Уилл Рендалл. Странный фермер, которого бросил сын. Сын-оборотень. Генри… Генри-оборотень бросил своего старика”.  
Мужчина так и стоял в дверях, не делая ни шагу вперед. Просто как-то странно пялился на него. Дин приподнялся на локтях. Тот нахмурился и наклонил голову, отчего-то напоминая любопытного пса.  
В голове сложились паззлы воспоминаний. “Не Генри… Уилл”. Слова Сэма обрели смысл, и Дина сковал ледяной страх.  
Он откашлялся и посмотрел на пол, где несколько минут назад лежал кольт.  
— Эээ, Уилл… Похоже, Сэму нужна помощь, и...  
Седоволосый старик подошел ближе, в глазах блеснуло подобие безумия.  
— Все с ним нормально. А ты лежи, лежи, — в голосе слышалась странная усмешка.  
Не спуская с него взгляда, Дин попробовал встать. Сэм все стучал в деревянную дверь и с тревогой кричал ему что-то. А если брат может двигаться и не молчит... значит ублюдок ничего с ним не сделал. Пока еще.  
Голос младшего звучал приглушенно, но Дин теперь понимал.  
— Дин! Мать твою, Дин! Проснись, черт возьми! Оборотень — Уилл, а не Генри! Генри мертв! Дин!  
Дикая усмешка исчезла с лица Уилла. Дин заметил что-то похожее на печаль в его глазах, перед тем, как вернулся недобрый блеск.  
— Сукин вы сын, — прорычал Дин. — Это ведь вы убили его, да? — голос дрогнул от ненависти и потрясения. — Я должен был догадаться…  
«Спаси его… а если не сможешь — убей».  
Уилл в мгновение ока подошел к нему и грубо вздернул за плечи, задев рану. Сэмова куртка упала на пол, и старик касался его голой кожи.  
«Ну, теперь я хотя бы стою, — подумал Дин, подавив крик. — Вопрос, надолго ли…»  
— Ты, чертов паршивец! Не вздумай меня судить! Ты и понятия не имеешь, каково мне было… — тот замолчал, прикрыв глаза, — …понятия не имеешь, что значит пустить пулю в собственного сына.  
— Конечно, не знаю… Не представляю, чем это можно оправдать, — Дин вложил в голос все оставшиеся силы. Стараясь не сдаться подступающей тьме, он поморщился от боли, когда пальцы Уилла сдавили шов.  
«Потеряй сознание — и все закончится».  
Уилл затрясся, лицо исказилось от гнева, приобретая почти нечеловеческие черты. Из-за подвальной двери доносился стук и голос брата, полный гнева и тревоги, и от этого почему-то становилось спокойнее.  
— Он уже не был моим сыном… Этот монстр! Убил того… дружка, — с отвращением высказал старик. — Был готов бросить меня ради него. А потом я… увидел, как мой сын убивает… потрошит его и ест сердце… Я больше не мог видеть сына таким. Нужно было избавить Генри от мучений. Он бы этого хотел.  
— И вы застрелили его, — в голосе Дина слышалось презрение.  
— Да, черт возьми! Эта… тварь уже была не Генри.  
Зрачки Уилла расширились, взгляд казался по-звериному голодным. Дин вздрогнул, когда в здоровое плечо вонзились острые когти.  
«Сука, он обращается! Черт, Сэмми! На кой хрен ты взял оба пистолета?»  
— Вы убили его, да, но перед смертью он вас обратил, так? — неприкрытая ярость Уилла означала: он прав. — А теперь? Меня вы тоже убьете? И это что-то изменит?  
На лице Уилла появилось подобие усмешки.  
— Твой… брат сказал, никто вас не будет искать. Я могу держать тебя здесь… мой Генри будет рядом… Я научу тебя охотиться… — зубы Уилла блеснули в бледном свете из окна. — К тому же, — он с презрением оглядел едва стоящего Дина, которого уже начинало трясти, — вряд ли ты меня остановишь.  
Дин подавил гримасу боли, когда старик усилил хватку. Не желая думать, что держится на ногах только благодаря Уиллу, Дин сосредоточился на яркой вспышке злобы внутри: любой, кто так таращится на него и лапает без спроса, не уйдет живым.  
Уилл покосился на дверь в подвал.  
— А Сэм… Ну, посидит взаперти, пока не упадет без сил. Поверь, ты очень быстро проголодаешься… Сам и позаботишься о своем брате…  
Дин ощутил горячую ярость.  
— Еще раз скажешь его имя, и богом клянусь, тебя же и избавлю от мучений, жалкий старый хрен.  
— Ты пожалеешь, что постучался в мою дверь, сынок, — прорычал Уилл. Дин в ужасе смотрел, как плечи старика обрастают мышцами, а взгляд все сильнее походит на звериный.  
— Я тебе не сын, — Дин вцепился непослушными пальцами в руки Уилла. — Твой сын — мешок костей в чертовом подвале, псих.  
И тут Уилл потерял последние черты человека. Грубо толкнул Дина, и тот устоял лишь чудом, зная, что проиграет, едва упадет. Собрав силы, он ударил старика локтем под дых, а потом в пах коленом.  
Когда Уилл со стоном согнулся, Дин отпихнул его, морщась от нахлынувшего жара. Старик упал на спину, стащив с комода пожелтевшую скатерть. Рамки с фотографиями повалились вниз, отвлекая Уилла, и Дин схватил металлическую настольную лампу.  
В тишине, опустившейся после звона осколков стекла и дерева, Дин понял — Сэм опять кричал ему.  
«Что? Сэм, черт побери. Чья рука? Ничего не понимаю…»  
Уилл поднял голову и злобно прищурился, а потом приоткрыл рот, полный острых как бритва зубов. У Дина по спине пробежал холодок — старик на его глазах превращался в волка.  
Понимание пришло внезапно. Рука Уилла. Должно быть, выстрел Сэма в лесу задел лапу волка. Рубашка Уилла с длинным рукавом скрывала рану, но Дин теперь знал. С безмолвной благодарностью брату он замахнулся лампой.  
Но ударить не успел — Уилл набросился с такой силой, что вышиб воздух из груди Дина и задел раны. Закричав от боли, Дин повалился на пол на поврежденное плечо. Перед глазами потемнело, шум унесся куда-то вдаль.  
Он оказался в пустоте. Ни воздуха, ни света, ни шума… Ничего. Нет. Нельзя было сдаваться, не сейчас. Он отчаянно вздохнул. Ведь Сэм взаперти, а Уилл обратился среди бела дня. Дин не проиграет слабости и боли…  
«Черт побери, Дин… Вставай. Сейчас же».  
Он перекатился на левый бок, и Уилл промахнулся — когтистая лапа ударила рядом с лицом. Не выпуская лампу из руки, Дин пнул ногой по колену Уилла — пока еще похожему на человеческое.  
Уилл взвыл по-волчьи, и Дин отполз подальше и привстал на колени. Не теряя времени, он ударил по раненой руке фермера-оборотня. Тот, скуля, свалился на пол, и Дин снова замахнулся лампой, направив ее в голову не до конца перекинувшегося Уилла.  
Стоя на четвереньках, Дин тяжело дышал и искал взглядом все, что могло бы помочь. Он слышал голос Сэма. Слышал стук крови в собственных висках. Слышал по-собачьи резкое дыхание Уилла, собиравшего силы для очередной атаки. Под диваном блеснуло серебро, и Дин пригнулся, чтобы достать нож.  
«Все же кое-что ты оставил мне, Сэмми».  
Перевернувшись на спину, Дин ударил нападающего оборотня ножом в грудь. Тот отпрянул с воплем, и Дин ранил еще раз. К удивлению Винчестера, во взгляде полуволка-получеловека мелькнул неподдельный страх. Уилл попятился и выбежал из дома, срывая с петель сетку на входной двери.  
Руки Дина ослабели, и он рухнул лицом вниз, мелко дыша. По плечу ползли струйки крови, окрашивая бинт красным цветом. Нож выпал из трясущихся пальцев, перед глазами заплясали темные пятна…  
Полный тревоги крик Сэма сотряс стены.  
— Дин! Ты справился с ним? Ты живой? Дин!  
Он рвано вздохнул. «Все хорошо… Сэм… я иду… подожди немного…»  
— Дин!  
— Я в норме, Сэм, — выдохнул он и перевернулся на спину, чтобы вздохнуть. — В порядке… Сэмми… — повторил он погромче.  
Брат затих.  
Пол будто пошатывался под спиной, раскачивался волнами. Нужно было встать, помочь Сэму, но слишком страшно утонуть в этих волнах. На коже выступил пот, жар объял со всех сторон, сменяясь холодом. Ледяным холодом. Дин дрожал, сжав зубы из-за пронизывающей боли в плече, которая отдавалась даже в пальцах.  
— Дин?  
Голос донесся откуда-то издалека. Будто из прошлого. Когда Сэм смотрел на Дина, ища ответы на свои вопросы. Улыбался, ища поддержки. Ждал возвращения отца. Ждал, когда тот позовет их охотиться вместе. Спрашивал, почему плачет папа и почему у них нет мамы. Хотел быть всегда рядом с Дином. Хотел уйти. Насовсем. Стать нормальным. И не желал больше ссориться.  
«Мы можем хотя бы сейчас не ругаться? Иногда я даже не в курсе, из-за чего мы спорим… Мы просто бодаемся…»  
— Дин? Он мертв?  
«Он умер, Сэм. И это моя вина…»  
— Дин. Ответь мне.  
— Его нет… — прошептал он, слыша, как Сэм с силой ударил в дверь.  
— Дин! Не молчи!  
— Он ушел, — ответил Дин громче и разомкнул веки.  
— Дин, ты можешь подойти ко мне?  
— Только… отдохну минутку…  
— Вставай. Сейчас же. Слышишь? Иди сюда, — голос Сэма стал жестче, совсем как Джонов.  
«Дин. Встань, помоги младшему брату. Давай же, ты можешь».  
Он поморгал, стараясь разогнать пелену перед собой, и перевернулся на левый бок.  
— Дин!  
Он приподнялся на локте.  
— Иду, Сэмми, — едва слышно ответил Дин.  
— К двери, — продолжил брат.  
«Ползи, если не можешь идти… как угодно доберись до него. Делай свое дело».  
Обернувшись, он нашел вход в подвал. Рядом на полу валялись обломки рамок с семейными портретами Уилла Рендалла и сломанный комод. Чувствуя, как по вискам бежит пот, а по плечу струится горячая кровь, Дин поднялся на четвереньки.  
Медленно, прижав руку к раненой груди, он пополз к подвалу. Голос Сэма манил к себе, просил, умолял. Дин сел на пол, прислонившись спиной к стене, и прикрыл глаза.  
— Я тут, Сэм, — выдохнул он.  
— Что там под дверью?  
— К-комод… и всякая хрень.  
— Попробуй отодвинуть, — голос брата все еще звучал немного приглушенно, но ошибиться Дин не мог: тот просил невозможного.  
— Уже бегу…  
— Я не могу выбраться. Другая дверь тоже не поддается.  
— П-попробуй… свои способности, мальчик-экстрасенс.  
— Они не работают по прихоти, — тихо ответил Сэм.  
— Однажды сработали, — ответил Дин, не открывая глаз. Он сидел, вытянув ноги, перед входом в подвал.  
— Это другое. Тогда я думал, что ты умрешь.  
«Не такое уж и другое…» Он поморщился от острого укола боли в груди.  
— Дин?  
Он хотел ответить. Правда хотел… но тело не поддавалось. Не поднимались налитые свинцом веки. Он замерзал и чувствовал жар. Капельки пота катились по лицу и превращались в лед, падая на голую грудь. Подрагивала правая рука, лежавшая на колене. Он бы встал, если б мог. Ушел бы… Бросил борьбу. Взял бы брата и залег на дно. Просто делал бы свою работу — защищал Сэма. Но он… так устал…  
— …меня, Дин… пожалуйста… Ты мне нужен… Помоги… попробуй… Пожалуйста, Дин…  
«Боже мой, Сэм… Ты правда не понимаешь. Как мне…»  
— Дин! Открой глаза. Входная дверь закрыта?  
— Да.  
— Хорошо. Ты сидишь? Кровь идет?  
Дин глянул на бинты на плече и груди.  
— Ага.  
— Ладно, слушай, — звук отдалился.  
В голосе брата Дин различил тревогу. Командный тон Джона сменился привычным Сэмовым. Похожим на тот, когда брат не хотел следовать слишком сложным приказам.  
— Подпихни его ногами, чтобы свалился… Хотя бы немного… А дальше я сам.  
«Давай же, Дин… толкни этот комодик… совсем чуть-чуть… ну же, черт побери…»  
Собравшись с силами, Дин прикрыл глаза, уперся спиной в платяной шкаф и начал двигать комод.  
— Вот так, молодец, Дин.  
— Заткнись, Сэм, — прорычал он сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Ты только мешаешь.  
— Извини.  
Понемногу комод начал отдаляться от двери. После каждого движения грудь и плечо охватывала волна боли. Дин тяжело дышал и дрожал, но у него получалось.  
— В-все, Сэм… — прохрипел он, оттолкнув комод до дверных петель.  
Брат подергал ручку.  
— Заперто, Дин.  
— Да ты издеваешься…  
— Ты все еще там?  
— Да, — Дин встал, придерживаясь за шкаф, и сдвинул защелку. — Готово.  
Он слышал шумный вздох брата перед тем, как дверь с грохотом распахнулась, защелка и ручка сорвались и упали на пол. Пригнувшись, Сэм ввалился в комнату, и Дин уловил запах мертвой плоти.  
— Ты, — прохрипел Дин, — н-нашел Генри, да?  
Сэм обернулся по сторонам, ища Дина.  
— Господи-боже, — он присел перед братом.  
— А вот и н-не угадал, — Дин сморгнул с ресниц пот. — Это всего лишь я.  
— У тебя опять кровь, — Сэм нахмурился. — Не так плохо, но… А это-то что?  
Осторожными пальцами Сэм коснулся красных отметин на левом плече.  
— Уилл, — Дин облизнул пересохшие губы. — Старик начал обращаться.  
— Прямо в драке?  
— Ага, — кивнул Дин и устало закрыл глаза.  
— У тебя опять температура, — проворчал Сэм, проведя по его лбу и щеке.  
— За что ты на меня злишься? — Дин посмотрел на брата, ожидая увидеть его недовольное лицо.  
— Я не злюсь на тебя, — удивленно ответил Сэм. — Зато на Уилла Рендалла — очень сильно.  
— Эй, Сэм?  
— А? — он встал и оглянулся на входную дверь-сетку, едва висящую на петле.  
— Хочешь посмеяться? А старика зовут как в фильме с Николсоном.  
Ничего не понимая, Сэм повернулся к брату.  
— Про волка.  
— Да ты в бреду.  
— Неа.  
— Отсюда надо валить, — Сэм подхватил Дина под руку и осторожно помог подняться.  
— Нет, — ответил тот.  
— Да, Дин. Тебе нужна помощь.  
— Надо его добить, — Дин вцепился в руку брата, чтобы привлечь внимание и вместе с этим удержаться на ногах.  
— Чего? Ты час назад сам хотел…  
— Это другое.  
— С чего бы вдруг?  
— Потому что… ты спустился в этот подвал, Сэм… — Дин покачнулся в руках брата. — А я не мог с тобой… но Уилл собирался… хотел… — Дин сжал пальцами Сэмову футболку. — Мы это так не оставим. Если не я… то кто-то другой… обратится с его подачи.  
— Чувак, ты едва на ногах держишься. Я вытащу тебя отсюда.  
— Сэм, нет, — Дин остановился, когда брат повел его к двери. — Подожди.  
Тот посмотрел на него с мольбой, пытаясь понять, что не так.  
Дин вздохнул.  
— В этом и дело, Сэм. Мы спасаем людей. От страданий и смерти. Боремся со злом, помнишь?  
Сэм неуверенно кивнул.  
— Кто-то обратил Генри, и теперь одна жизнь разрушена и восемь человек мертвы, — Дин отвел взгляд, нервно облизнув губы. — Мы потеряли родителей… ты потерял Джесс… Мы знаем, что это такое, Сэм.  
— Что ты хочешь сказать?  
Дин снова глянул на брата.  
— Мы охотимся на монстров, чтобы другие никого не теряли. Наше дело чего-то стоит.  
«Моя жизнь чего-то стоит».  
Сэм смягчил взгляд — видимо, понял недосказанное Дином, и едва заметно кивнул. «Отец умер из-за меня…» Он отпустил было Дина, но тут же заметил — тот держится, чтобы не упасть. Бинты порозовели от крови, на груди собрались капельки пота, а свободную руку Дин прижимал к животу.  
— Ладно, — ответил Сэм. — Мы закончим. Только сначала отвезем тебя в больницу.  
— И купим шины для Импалы, — ответил Дин, когда Сэм подвел его к одному из стульев.  
Сэм качнул головой.  
— О машине подумаем потом.  
— Сэм. Пообещай мне.  
— Пообещать что?  
— Что позаботишься о ней. Не оставишь тут на обочине. Она заслуживает лучшего.  
«Мы не сдадимся, пока в ней есть хоть одна рабочая деталь».  
— Обещаю, — тихо ответил брат. — Но ты сделаешь это сам, — он выдавил улыбку. — Ну, вдруг я куплю не те шины?  
Дин прищурился.  
— Даже не смей так шутить.  
Улыбнувшись, Сэм расправил плечи. Нельзя было терять время — и не только из-за оборотня. Дину становилось хуже. Пусть он и сопротивлялся боли, но нездоровый блеск в глазах выдавал его слабость. В конце концов, Дин был всего лишь человеком. И больше не мог держаться.  
— Мы должны… — Сэм потер лицо. — Не знаю…  
— Построить крепость, — вдруг продолжил за него Дин.  
— А? — Сэм удивленно посмотрел на него.  
— Как в детстве, — Дин обвел взглядом гостиную.  
— Да когда мы их строили-то?  
— Из снега, — Дин заставил себя встать.  
Он заметно дрожал, и Сэм поднял с пола покрытую пятнами крови куртку, которая упала во время борьбы. Накинув на голые плечи брата, он осторожно помог ему с левым рукавом. Правую руку тот держал у груди. Благодарно кивнув, Дин подошел к шкафу.  
— Ты видел тут молоток и гвозди?  
— Ага, — Сэм все еще не понимал, как детские крепости из снега могли помочь против оборотня, который превращался в волка средь бела дня.  
— Как думаешь, сколько у нас времени? — Дин повернулся к Сэму.  
— До чего?  
— До его возвращения.  
— Откуда мне знать, черт побери?  
— Наверное, пара часов, — Дин посмотрел на комод. — Он подождет, пока я не выбьюсь из сил, а ты сойдешь с ума в подвале.  
Уловив витиеватые мысли, Сэм кивнул.  
— Сколько осталось патронов? — спросил Дин.  
Сэм вытащил сорок пятый.  
— Тут семь, — он проверил обойму, а потом взял глок. — В этом девять.  
Оперевшись о комод, Дин покосился на брата.  
— А чего ты не выстрелил в дверь?  
— А?  
— Там, в подвале?  
Сэм отвел взгляд. «Даже не подумал…»  
— Эй, это ты у нас сначала стреляешь, потом спрашиваешь, а не я.  
Махнув на него рукой, Дин продолжил.  
— В общем, нам надо забаррикадировать дом и спрятаться там, где легче будет его убить.  
— Где?  
— Не знаю… Может, наверху?  
— Ага, хорошая идея. Вряд ли волки умеют лазить по стенам. И даже… Ну, если он подберется к нам — то мы в ловушке, — Дин видел, как его передернуло. Нет, они не позволят загнать себя в угол. — Кроме пуль, есть еще серебро?  
Дин кивнул на нож на полу. Подняв оружие, Сэм посмотрел вокруг. Обломки деревянных фоторамок, щепки от мебели... Он глянул на Дина.  
— На кухне, — сказали они в один голос.  
Медленно дойдя до входа, Сэм прислонил Дина к дверному проему и открыл ящик с вилками и ложками.  
Дин качнул головой.  
— Мысли как женщина, Сэм.  
— Вот теперь ты точно пугаешь меня.  
Тот закатил глаза.  
— Обычно такое кладут где-то сверху и подальше, в витрины или… старинные коробки… или…  
— Точно, — вспомнил Сэм. — И жена Рендалла — Мэй — наверное, хранила серебро для особых случаев… — он принялся открывать верхние шкафы и вскоре увидел большую деревянную шкатулку.  
— Есть, — одновременно сказали они.  
Одарив Дина короткой усмешкой, он вытащил потемневшие богато украшенные вилки и ножи из серебра. Несколько отдал Дину, который рассовал их по карманам, несколько взял себе, а потом сходил в коридор за молотком и гвоздями.  
— А что мы возьмем вместо…  
— Комод, — Дин вытер пот над губой. Он чувствовал, как подрагивают пальцы тяжелеющих рук, как слабеют ноги. «Не сейчас… еще рано…»  
— Дин?  
— Все нормально, Сэм, — он мотнул головой. — Давай за дело.  
Опираясь о стену, Дин вслед за братом вернулся в гостиную. Сэм опрокинул комод на пол, ломая столешницу. Вытащил ящики и, ударяя ногой, разделил их на длинные доски, а потом отделил боковые стенки и заднюю часть.  
Намокшая от пота рубашка прилипла к спине и животу. Он смахнул влажную прядь с глаз и оглянулся на Дина. Тот кивнул со слабой улыбкой. Сэм передал ему гвозди и поднял доски.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, — начал он, взял у Дина гвоздь, чтобы закрыть вход в дом. — Это ненадолго остановит его, если уж захочет войти.  
— Но замедлит, — Дин хотел придать уверенности голосу, но получилось как-то слабо.  
Он оторвался от стены, пытаясь стоять без поддержки. Пытаясь показать брату, что еще может бороться. Полминуты спустя он снова прислонился к ней спиной.  
— Жаль, солевые дорожки тут не помогут… — пробормотал Сэм и подошел к окну. — Знаешь, сколько раз я мечтал, чтобы она отпугивала не только призраков?  
— Да уж, так было бы проще, — Дин поплелся за ним, подавая гвозди. От невозможности помочь чем-то еще его одолевала бессильная злоба то ли на самого себя, то ли на оборотня — вдвоем бы вышло быстрее. — Тогда бы просто закупились солью на всю жизнь.  
— Эй, Дин?  
— А?  
— А ты помнишь то время, когда еще не знал о защите солью?  
— В смысле… раньше?  
— Да.  
Мгновение Дин задумчиво помолчал, пока Сэм, заколотив окна, шел к задней двери.  
— Не особо, — признался Дин. — Просто знаю, что почти пять лет прошло до того, как жизнь стала… ну, такой, какая есть. Что были трехколесные велосипеды и «Улица Сезам». Но… не могу ничего вспомнить.  
— Я тоже, — Сэм забил последний гвоздь и повернулся к Дину. Дом казался заброшенным, опустевшим, и только тонкие лучи солнца подсвечивали пыль в воздухе и исчезали в тени.  
— А у тебя и не было обычной жизни, Сэм — Дин присел на ступеньки, ожидая брата. Ослабевшие ноги уже не держали.  
— Не то чтобы мы не пытались, — Сэм налил с собой воды. — Ты пытался.  
— Отец пытался, — поправил Дин.  
— Ну, да, — Сэм глянул на него. — Но я помню тебя.  
Дин попытался улыбнулся — приободрить брата, но при виде его побледневшего лица понял, что не получилось.  
— Эй?  
— Ты никогда не х-хотел трехколесный велосипед, — Дин облизнул пересохшие губы и продолжил разговор.  
Передав ему стакан, Сэм наблюдал, как брат пьет.  
— Правда?  
Тот кивнул и вернул воду.  
— Ты хотел футбольный мяч.  
— Мне нравился футбол, — Сэм поставил стакан на пол и помог Дину встать. — И сейчас тоже, — от жара, исходящего от Дина даже сквозь куртку, он поморщился.  
Подавив стон, Дин выпрямился, и натянулись на распухшей коже неловко сделанные швы. Сэм приобнял его за пояс и помог удержаться на ногах. Когда Дин навалился на него почти всем телом, стало по-настоящему страшно. Словно вместо привычного супергероя он увидел простого человека.  
— Т-ты просто противился желаниям отца и делал все наоборот, — прошептал Дин.  
— Готов? — они повернулись к лестнице.  
Дин кивнул и снова продолжил:  
— Наверное, ему следовало учить тебя ф-футболу… и тогда бы ты захотел стрельбы из лука.  
— Я никогда не хотел стрелять из лука, точно тебе говорю, — Сэм покрепче обхватил слабеющего Дина.  
— Ведь пригодилось, когда… ай, — он закрыл глаза и вцепился в поручень.  
— Тише, Дин. Не торопись.  
— Когда… мы встретили Кейт с Лютером и их компашку.  
— Ну, вы с папой меня спасли, — Сэм обернулся — послышалось, будто кто-то шуршит. Неужели они что-то упустили? — К тому же, лук сгодился только для того, чтобы отравить их кровью мертвеца. Кто знал, что вампиру нужно снести голову?  
Дин тихо усмехнулся, носок ботинка запнулся о ступеньку.  
— Вот видишь, не всему научишься из телека.  
— Ну да, Баффи просто натыкала их на кол, и все.  
— Хорошо, что папа рассказал нам о вампирах еще до… — кровопотеря и боль брали свое, и Дин обвис на брате. — Еще до Гордона, — тихо закончил он.  
— Эй, эй, Дин? — Сэм бережно потряс его, пытаясь не потревожить гипсом раны. — Продержись еще чуть-чуть, ладно? Побудь со мной.  
Дин попытался выпрямиться.  
— Я никуда не ухожу…  
— Вот и хорошо, — кивнул Сэм.  
Дойдя до конца лестницы, Дин тяжело поднял голову. На втором этаже было три двери — две с одной стороны лестницы, одна с другой.  
— Подожди секунду, — прислонив Дина к стене, Сэм дернул одну из ручек и увидел спальню Уилла. Быстро оглядев ее, он захлопнул дверь.  
Соседняя комната оказалась заперта.  
— Спорим на пиццу, что это комната Генри, — сказал Дин.  
Сэм посмотрел на брата — голос прозвучал совсем слабо. Тот из последних сил держался на ногах, прислонив голову к стене, влажные от пота волосы казались темнее, чем обычно.  
«Потерпи, я тебя вытащу отсюда…»  
— Сначала разделаемся с этим стариком.  
— Ой, извини… — Сэм подошел к третьей двери в другом конце коридора. — Не заметил, что сказал вслух.  
— Ты и не говорил, — ответил Дин. — Вот почему ты не умеешь жульничать.  
Покачав головой, Сэм дернул дверную ручку. Дин всегда читал его лучше всех. Тогда в детстве именно Дин подарил ему чертов футбольный мяч. Сказал, что нашел — и Сэму тогда было все равно, откуда подарок. Джон был не против, позволял играть в мяч в свободное от занятий и помощи в охоте время.  
Он заглянул в третью комнату — почти пустую, только полуодетый манекен, швейная машинка, комод и три отреза синей ткани. Повернувшись к раненому брату, Сэм задумался — откуда тот доставал нужные ему вещи? Те, о которых не знал Джон. А Дин просто делал то, что делал. Как и сейчас. «Пока я рядом, ничего плохого с тобой не случится».  
— Неплохое местечко, Дин.  
— Ладно, — Дин оттолкнулся от стены и прошел полпути до двери, когда услышал рычание.  
Он посмотрел на Сэма.  
«Что за…»  
Закончить мысль он не успел. Волк бросился с лестницы, прямо через перила, ломая их в щепки. Поручень, отломившись под мощью оборотня, сбил Дина с ног. На груди натянулись швы, в глазах потемнело от боли. Сползая на пол по стене, он чувствовал, как расходятся нити. И закричал от гнева и бессилия.  
Грохот сорок пятого в тесноте коридора прозвучал оглушительно. Сэм стоял в конце коридора и целился в волка, придерживая левую руку загипсованной. Оборотень дернулся с воем, но не упал с лестницы — наоборот, навалился вперед, на Дина, придавленного перилами.  
Порывшись в кармане, Дин достал две вилки и вонзил в горло твари.  
— Сукин ты сын, — прошептал он, когда зверь попытался уйти, но лапы запутались меж перил.  
Дин вытащил окровавленные серебряные вилки и занес руку. Когда смертоносные зубы клацнули в опасной близости от его шеи, он воткнул острия в глаз волка, и еще два выстрела сотрясло дом. Монстр вздрогнул, а кровь из ран брызнула на лицо и грудь Дина.  
Выпутав наконец лапы, волк поплелся обратно к лестнице. Вой отразился от стен, задрожали оконные стекла. Сэм, подняв с Дина обломок поручня, ударил им оборотня. Потом взял Дина за руку и буквально отволок в полупустую комнату.  
— Хрен ты нас достанешь, урод!  
Крик Дина, лежащего под дверью, сопровождался громкими вздохами. Его трясло, предметы перед глазами расплывались в цветные пятна. Но он дышал. Он был жив. «Клятая псина… не обратишь меня…»  
— Дин? — запыхавшийся Сэм стоял, прислонившись спиной к двери.  
— Заблокируй гребаный вход, — прохрипел Дин, не в силах поднять взгляд на брата.  
Помогая себе ногами, тот подвинул комод к выходу и поставил набок, так, чтобы длинной столешницей загородить почти до верха. А потом, сцепив зубы, оттащил на него швейную машинку.  
И тут что-то хлопнуло о дверь — видимо, оборотень попытался ворваться в комнату. Сэм отшатнулся, с тревогой посматривая на вход. На полу, рядом с комодом, неловко лежал Дин. Приобняв за пояс, Сэм помог брату встать. Он промолчал, услышав тихий всхлип, сорвавшийся с губ Дина.  
— Ай, боже мой, Сэм, — прошептал Дин.  
— Тише… Давай-ка уйдем отсюда…  
— Не дам тебя укусить, — Дин тяжело уронил голову, коснувшись груди Сэма, который тащил его подальше от двери. Сэм бережно усадил брата в углу у стены.  
— А я не дам ему покусать нас обоих, — Сэм присел перед Дином, приподнял его голову за подбородок. — Посмотри на меня. Слышишь? Посмотри на меня.  
Дин заставил себя разлепить веки. От волны облегчения сердце Сэма забилось быстрее, когда он поймал взгляд брата.  
— Я не дам ему сожрать нас обоих, слышишь?  
В дверь снова что-то ударило, и Сэм вздрогнул.  
— Само собой, — прошептал Дин. — Знаешь почему?  
— Потому что я заучка-футболист? — Сэм слабо усмехнулся. Рычание и собачий лай за спиной он пытался не слушать.  
— Потому что ты охотник, — Дин облизнул губы и опустил взгляд. — И мой брат.  
Сэм ощутил, как разлилась по телу гордость, пронизанная печалью. Не в силах больше бороться, Дин закрыл глаза и мелко задышал.  
— Дин? — беспокойно позвал Сэм после очередного удара о дверь.  
Стоило обернуться — вдруг волк уже стоит за спиной и готов напасть? Чертова тварь одним ударом расцарапала Дину грудь. Сэму хотелось вернуть должок.  
— Эй, Дин, — Сэм похлопал его по щеке. «Не бросай меня, приятель».  
— А?  
— Ты еще со мной?  
— Я тут… — Дин заставил себя открыть глаза. За дверью завыл волк. — Чертов псих не сдается.  
— Слышу.  
Дин покосился на одно из двух больших окон от пола до потолка.  
— Солнце садится.  
— Знаю, — Сэм все так же держал руку на его щеке, поглаживая большим пальцем.  
— В другой день, — Дин вздохнул. — Я бы забеспокоился.  
— Ага, — кивнул Сэм. Волк снова ударил о дверь. — Солнце вроде как было нашим другом.  
— У нас нет друзей, — прошептал Дин.  
Сэм недоверчиво прищурился.  
— Неправда, чувак.  
— Никто даже… — Дин отвел взгляд. — Никто даже не знает, где мы.  
— Нет, у нас есть друзья, — настаивал Сэм. — Люди заметили бы, что нас нет слишком долго. Бобби, Элен, Джо…  
— Мы не останемся тут навсегда, — оборвал его Дин и посмотрел в глаза.  
— О чем ты?  
— Мы с отцом не всегда будем рядом… Ну ладно, я. Ты должен… стрелять из лука.  
— Ты лучше молчи, Дин, — он убрал руку с его лица и проверил под курткой рану.  
Дин увидел, как расползаются темно-красные пятна на белых бинтах. Его качало на волнах боли и слабости. Он так хотел участвовать во всем, что происходит, но слишком устал… Когда ледяное пламя ушло с его кожи, он почувствовал облегчение и хотел поддаться надвигающейся тьме. Но в ушах стоял голос, которому он следовал всю жизнь. Голос отца приказывал сопротивляться, не выбирать легкий путь.  
«Позаботься о Сэмми… Спаси его, Дин. А не получится — то убей».  
— Он застрелил сына, — Дин сжал пальцы на футболке брата.  
— Тише, тише.  
Дин мотнул головой.  
— Чтобы тот не был монстром.  
— Я знаю, приятель.  
— Он любил его, Сэм. То есть… понимаешь?  
— Понимаю, Дин, — Сэм погладил его по макушке — в другое время тот не позволил бы подобных нежностей. Лишь сейчас, когда завис между тьмой и реальностью, настоящим и будущим. Сейчас, когда слабость в теле обнажила обычно спрятанное от мира. — Любил. Мы оба это увидели.  
— Как думаешь… окажись мы тут раньше… остановили бы его?  
— До того, как Генри обратил его?  
Дин кивнул, опустив налитые тяжестью веки.  
— Мы бы сделали то, что должны, Дин, — тихо ответил Сэм. — Кого бы ни пришлось спасать. Кого бы ни пришлось убить.  
— Как мы и делаем, — прошептал Дин.  
— Да, именно так. Мы останавливаем зло.  
— Несмотря ни на что? — Дин открыл глаза. — Думаешь, мы должны… делать свое дело несмотря ни на что?  
Сэм прищурился.  
— Ты о чем?  
— Ну… про Ленор. Она была вампиром.  
— Но не злом.  
— Откуда нам знать, — тихо ответил Дин, морща лицо от боли. — Как мы узнаем, Сэм? А вдруг… вдруг мы… ошиблись?  
— Мы поймем, Дин. Мы поймем, — Сэм вытер капельку пота, бежавшую по щеке брата. — Не думай об этом, ладно?  
Дин закрыл глаза на мгновение.  
— Он никогда не говорил, почему, — пробормотал он.  
— Что?  
Молчание.  
— Дин?  
Тот поднял взгляд на дверь. Сэм замер, а потом обернулся, ожидая увидеть огромного оборотня за спиной. В комнате было пусто. За дверью стояла тишина.  
И тут он понял… Тишина. Волк ушел?  
— Какого черта… — Сэм встал и сделал шаг к выходу.  
— Нет, — Дин наклонился вперед, будто желая встать. — Даже не думай.  
— А что если…  
— Просто поверь, чувак, — Дин привалился к стене, не в силах подняться на ноги вслед за младшим. — У меня дурное предчувствие.  
Нервно облизнув губы, Сэм посмотрел на Дина. Присел рядом, вложил в его руку нож, а потом снял с предохранителей глок и сорок пятый. Встав спиной к окну, он переглянулся с братом. Тот кивнул, сжимая в руке нож.  
Сэм осторожно поднял оба пистолета и направил на дверь. Он ждал, что волк, немного отдохнув, выбьет заставленную мебелью дверь. Он был готов выпустить в зверя обе обоймы, пока тот не перестанет дышать.  
Но к звону бьющегося стекла он готов не был.


	4. Глава 4: Дар земли

_Держу нос по ветру,  
Я уже не тот, кем был.  
Теперь чувства острее —  
Слились воедино волк и человек._

Позади Сэма разбилось окно, осколки стекла и деревянные щепки полетели в лицо, когда он обернулся. В вечернем полумраке мелькнули желтые глаза, острые зубы оборотня, ворвавшегося в комнату. Выстрелить Сэм не успел — тварь набросилась на него, придавливая всем своим весом к полу. Оба пистолета выпали из рук, из легких вышибло воздух. Звуки, образы, чувства исчезали и исчезали…  
— Сэм!  
Сквозь туман донесся голос Дина, и Сэм, вернувшись в реальность, перевернулся на бок и ушел от когтей. Он локтем ударил по горлу волка, и тот, пошатнувшись, зарычал.  
— Берегись проклятых зубов, Сэмми! — крикнул Дин.  
Сжимая нож, Дин смотрел, как брат бьется с оборотнем. В нескольких шагах лежал упавший кольт. «Дотянуться… Достать пистолет…» Страх придал сил. Дин не сводил с Сэма взгляда — отчего-то считал, что едва отвлечется — и волк победит. «Давай же, шевели поршнями, Винчестер».  
Казалось, оборотень замер над Сэмом. Слепо пытаясь нащупать любое оружие, Сэм чувствовал на себе зловонное дыхание, видел длинные нити смертоносной слюны, свисающие с клыков. Зверь зарычал, словно зная, что уже победил. Его взгляд был полон ненависти и, казалось, насмешки.  
Дин тяжело дышал, проклиная неподдающееся тело. Он пытался собрать силы и подвинуться хоть немного, чтобы достать пистолет. Тварь подалась назад, и Дин увидел хищный блеск в волчьих глазах. Он понял: монстр не отступит, пока не убьет Сэма. А потом примется за него. Обратит его.  
«Ты нас не сцапаешь…»  
В отчаянии Дин схватил единственное оружие, которое было: свой нож. Рыча от боли, он замахнулся и метнул нож в грудь оборотня. Тот с воем попятился назад. До смерти усталый Дин повалился на пол.  
Пользуясь мгновением, Сэм перевернулся на бок и схватил глок. «Девять зарядов…» Охотничьи привычки заставили вспомнить. Когда волк отпрянул назад после удара ножом, Сэм выстрелил снова и снова. «Четыре, пять, шесть…» Сэм сел, целясь в оборотня. С каждой пойманной пулей волк отступал, взвывая от боли и ярости, пока не вывалился в оконный проем.  
Монстр приземлился на спину на широкой покатой крыше, тщетно пытаясь вцепиться в нее когтями. «Восемь, девять…» Сэм стрелял, пока не услышал тихий щелчок пустой обоймы, а оборотень соскользнул с крыши на землю.  
Бросив глок, Сэм поднял пистолет Дина и сделал пару несмелых шагов к окну. Дыхание со свистом вырывалось из груди. Сэм оперся о стену и осторожно посмотрел вниз: лишь глубокие вмятины и распростертое тело. Целую минуту он таращился на мертвого оборотня, не веря, что с ним покончено.  
С ужасом и удивлением Сэм заметил, как волк превращается в человека. Где-то внизу лежал Уилл Рендалл с Диновым ножом в груди. И явно свернутой шеей. Сэм вздохнул с облегчением и, бросив на пол сорок пятый, повернулся к брату.  
— Мы сделали его, Дин. Он мертв.  
На мгновение на бледном лице Дина появилась едва заметная улыбка, а потом веки медленно опустились. Сэм тут же подбежал к брату и присел рядом, с тревогой глядя на него.  
— Дин? Ну же, не спать, — Сэм обхватил руками его голову. «Черт побери. Оставайся со мной».  
Дин не отвечал. Веснушки темнели на бледной коже, под глазами залегли фиолетовые круги. Сэм положил ладонь на его щеку и вдруг погрузился в воспоминания.  
Больница. Спиритическая доска. «Мы только начали снова быть братьями…» «Ты сказал, за мной гонялся жнец. Как я поборол его?» Дин снова обманул смерть. Сколько еще ему придется ходить по краю так, чтобы не упасть вниз?  
Сэм заставил себя вернуться в настоящее. С Уиллом, может, и покончено, но им надо было уходить. Дину требовалась помощь, и чем скорее, тем лучше.  
По осколкам битого стекла, скрипящим под ногами, Сэм подошел к выходу. С силой столкнул швейную машинку, подпихнул ногой комод и шагнул в коридор. На двери и полу виднелись следы огромных волчьих когтей. Остатки сломанного поручня разлетелись по всему этажу и лестнице.  
Сэм оглянулся: брат по-прежнему неподвижно сидел с закрытыми глазами. Нужно было как-то вынести его из дома.  
— Хотя бы не вверх, а вниз, — пробормотал Сэм, приподнимая Дина.  
В сотый раз за день он проклял гипс, который постоянно мешал. Все тело болело после схватки с оборотнем, плечо ныло от попыток выбить дверь подвала. Он сунул кольт за пояс, а разряженный глок — в карман куртки Дина.  
После минуты усилий Сэму удалось приподнять брата. Придерживая за левую руку, он устроил Дина на своем плече, и мышцы заныли от тяжести. Другого пути не было, и Сэм собрал оставшиеся силы и волю, вышел из комнаты, перешагнул сломанные перила и медленно спустился, каждые пару шагов останавливаясь перевести дыхание.  
Едва он оказался внизу, в нос ударил тошнотворный запах, и Сэм покосился на подвал. Дверь была открыта. «Вот черт! Поверить не могу, что забыл про нее», — подумал Сэм, проклиная свою оплошность. Видимо, оттуда Уилл и ворвался в дом. «Но… как он попал в подвал с улицы?»  
Уложив Дина у лестницы, Сэм взял молоток, чтобы сбить защитные доски со входа в дом. Брат по-прежнему лежал без сознания, непривычно тихо. Неестественно. Обычно он двигался, говорил, напевал что-то, ел… Был живым.  
Когда последняя доска упорно не хотела поддаваться, Сэм задыхался от измождения. Он оперся на откос, прислонился к нему лбом. В голове, словно обрывки забытого видения, эхом звучали голоса: «Может, ты просто выдумал себе охоту, чтобы не думать о маме и папе?.. Я был прав насчет зомби, прав и сейчас… Ты ублюдок… как ты можешь… сказать вот так… нет, папа, не хочу это слушать… Думаешь, мы должны убивать нечисть и спасать людей… несмотря ни на что?»  
Подавив подступившую от волнения тошноту, Сэм со злостью ударил по доске. Когда та наконец поддалась, он выволок Дина на крыльцо и осторожно прислонил к дому.  
Он покосился на обнаженное неуклюже лежащее тело Уилла Рендалла. В другой раз Сэм привычно сжег бы труп. Но раненый, полулежащий без сознания брат был важнее. Сэм подошел к трупу и, морща нос, с хлюпающим звуком вытащил из его груди нож. И заметил наружную дверь в подвал.  
Сорванные с петель двойные двери лежали на земле. В нескольких футах от дома валялась тяжелая балка. Сэм мотнул головой. «Этот ублюдок не сдался бы». Он проследил взглядом отметины на деревянной решетке, увитой плющом. От двери из подвала они вели к крыше под разбитым окном.  
— Мы же сказали, тебе нас не сцапать, — Сэм в последний раз посмотрел на распростертое тело Уилла.  
Вытерев нож о джинсы, Сэм вбежал в дом. «А что теперь? Как отвезти Дина в больницу, черт побери?» Он вспомнил, что Уилл говорил об амбаре. «Стоит попробовать…»  
Сунув нож в задний карман, он вытащил фонарик из куртки Дина. На мгновение Сэм коснулся лица брата и подбежал к задней стороне дома, к большой пристройке, окрашенной в красный. Он не знал, что хотел там найти. Трактор? Шины? Лимузин и шофера, готового отвезти их в ближайшую больницу?  
Он встал перед входом в амбар, вздохнул, беспомощно моля небеса. «Ну же, хоть что-нибудь». Потянув тяжелый засов, Сэм включил фонарик и тусклым лучом слабо осветил тьму.  
Спустя несколько секунд, когда глаза привыкли к полумраку, Сэм переступил порог. В ноздри ударил жуткий запах. «Что за…» Он прикрыл нос рукой и вытащил пистолет.  
Несколько осторожных шагов — и он пожалел, что различил в темноте очертания полуразложившихся животных: они висели на крюках у стен, лежали растерзанные на полу, на разделочном столе. Это был настоящий званый ужин для хищника. «Старик хотя бы пытался побороть свою природу…»  
Поначалу Сэм был так потрясен обилием запекшейся крови вокруг, что не заметил ржавый ярко-синий пикап в углу амбара. А увидев, ошеломленно вытаращился.  
— Сукин ты сын! — крикнул он, сам себе напоминая брата.  
В жилах закипал гнев. Все это время здесь их ждал путь на волю. В город, за помощью Дину. Сэм взялся за холодную ручку водительской двери и просто смотрел в кабину: на жесткий металлический руль, на древнее радио, длинную коробку передач из пола… и свисающие под рулевой колонкой провода.  
В ушах раздался тихий голос Дина. «Мы не можем все бросить. Если не меня… то кого-нибудь еще… Он обратит кого-нибудь еще…»  
С первой минуты, едва они показались на пороге, Уилл захотел Дина себе. Увидел в нем собственного сына, и только его. К горлу Сэма подступила тошнота — ведь сам втянул их в эту неразбериху. Конечно, Дин тоже был готов к охоте, но… «Ну и пусть, все равно идея была моя… И вина моя».  
Если втянул, то и вытащит, Сэм был уверен. Он глянул еще раз на провода.  
— Ладно… Ключей нет, но, может, получится…  
Он наклонился и взял в руку четыре проводка. Положив фонарик на сиденье, Сэм вытащил нож брата и срезал защитное покрытие. Он попробовал соединить, надеясь на искру. Ничего.  
— Слишком много, — пробормотал он. — Что за старая колымага?!  
«Кого я обманываю…» Он знал, как завести некоторые машины, но это… Этого он не умел. Ему нужен был Дин.  
Сэм подбежал к дому и присел перед братом.  
— Эй, — тихо позвал он, мягко похлопав по щеке. Ресницы Дина дрогнули. — Эй, открой глаза, приятель.  
Дин нахмурился, но не подчинился.  
— Дин, побудь со мной хотя бы минутку… — он погладил брата по макушке.  
Сморгнув пот, Сэм оттянул край куртки с Динова плеча и поморщился при виде крови, пропитавшей повязку. Несколько швов, наверное, были сорваны.  
— Дин, — позвал он еще раз. — Ну же, мне нужна твоя помощь, приятель.  
И Дин попытался разлепить веки. Сэм видел, как сложно ему сосредоточиться и понять, в чем дело.  
— А? — Дин облизнул сухие губы и неуклюже потянулся к здоровой руке Сэма.  
— Я нашел пикап.  
— А тело?  
— Тело Уилла?  
Дин кивнул, стараясь держать глаза открытыми. При виде усилий, с которыми брат пытался держаться в сознании, Сэм ощутил ледяную тревогу.  
— Оно тут. Подумаем о нем позже.  
— Сожги его, Сэм, — Дин крепче сжал пальцы на его руке.  
— Конечно. Но потом, — повторил он и положил ладонь на щеку Дина. — Послушай меня. Слушаешь?  
— Ага.  
— Я нашел пикап, но без ключей.  
— Проводами.  
— Да, я знаю. Я попытался, но… нужна твоя помощь.  
— Отец бы высказал тебе, — пробормотал Дин и снова закрыл глаза.  
— Нет-нет-нет, эй! — Сэм похлопал его по лицу, пока он не посмотрел на него снова. — Погоди, ладно? Слышишь?  
— Ага.  
— Я помогу тебе встать. Готов?  
Сэм вздохнул. Задача была не из простых. Сэм приобнял его за спину и притянул к себе. Вцепившись в плечо брата, Дин тяжело встал с задушенным криком. Медленно, шаг за шагом, они пошли к амбару под последними лучами заходящего солнца. Деревья вокруг отбрасывали длинные тени на пустую поляну.  
— Сэм, — прошептал Дин.  
— Уже почти, — он чувствовал, как от боли и усилий подрагивает брат. — Мне кажется, он пытался… контролировать свою жажду крови или вроде того. Там, ну… как будто «Поворот не туда» снимали.  
— Круто, — Дин выдавил улыбку.  
Когда они оказались у дверей, Сэм заметил, что Дин хоть и пытался стоять, но опустил неподъемные веки. Сэм подвел его к пассажирской двери и помог устроиться в кабине. Сжав губы, Дин шумно дышал и держал на груди правую руку. Он запрокинул голову на спинку сиденья и кивнул брату, что все в порядке.  
Сэм захлопнул дверь и подошел к месту водителя. В голове набатом звучали одни и те же слова — «увезти его отсюда, увезти, увезти…» Он не чувствовал уже ни боли, ни усталости, только дикое желание поскорее доставить Дина в больницу. Зажав плечом фонарик, он нагнулся к проводам.  
— Так, ладно, — Сэм посмотрел на брата. — Эй! Не спи.  
Дин открыл глаза и медленно перекатил голову по спинке сиденья.  
— Ну что?  
— Н-найди провод, идущий к аккумулятору, — медленно ответил Дин.  
— И как я…  
— Красный, наверное.  
— Ох.  
— Теперь к зажиганию.  
— Синий?  
— Или белый.  
— Тут оба.  
— Она не взорвется, Сэм. Пробуй оба.  
Сэм кивнул. Белый и синий он уже соединял, поэтому попробовал белый с красным. Ничего. Он отпустил белый и снова взялся за красный и, скрутив с синим вместе, наконец услышал тихий рокот мотора. Сквозь древние динамики донесся «Дождь в Туманных горах» Ронни Милсапа.  
Сэм поднял голову и взглянул на Дина. Бледное лицо брата поблескивало от пота, ресницы склеились тонкими иголочками. Глаза его были закрыты.  
— Дин?  
— Ты пытаешься меня убить? — Дин заставил себя разлепить веки.  
— А чего ты от меня хочешь? — Сэм потянулся выключить музыку. — Этому радио лет сто, оно ничего другого не ловит, — он замер, когда из динамиков раздались звуки «Слишком много свободного времени» от Styx. — Доволен?  
Дин выглядел хмурым. Сцепив зубы, Сэм устроился на сиденье и включил заднюю передачу.  
«Я так устал от потерь. Мне нечем себя занять долгими днями и одинокими ночами. Я иду по кругу в никуда».  
— Отец бы… — хрипловатый от боли голос Дина звучал пугающе. — Так разозлился…  
— Эй, я же говорю… более древнее корыто еще поискать надо.  
— Мне как-то по… ох… — Дин обхватил раненое плечо. — Чувак, это полный отстой.  
— По дороге в город есть больница, — Сэм обернулся, чтобы вывести пикап из амбара. — Ты только не спи.  
Тишина.  
— Дин?  
Сердце Сэма пропустило удар, когда он увидел, что Дин лежит, завалившись на бок.  
— Ох черт, чувак, — Сэм осторожно подвинул брата и уместил его голову на своем плече.  
«Слишком много свободного времени, и оно ускользает вместе с моим рассудком. Даже трудно поверить. Слишком много свободного времени, и оно ускользает прочь…»  
Сэм, ругаясь на гипс, переключил передачу.  
Плечом он чувствовал жар, исходящий от Дина. Отпустив коробку, он положил ладонь на колено брата и ощутил дрожь. Через несколько минут они проехали мимо одинокой Импалы, стоящей словно раненый рыцарь на поле боя. Яркий свет фар отразился от капота, и Сэм прищурился, провожая ее в зеркале заднего вида.  
Когда сквозь треск из динамиков донеслись аккорды «Расплаты» Buffalo Springfield, Сэм вспоминал события последних нескольких часов — начиная с секунды, как взял ту чертову газету. Не дави он на Дина с этой охотой… Если бы не захотел отвлечь его чем-то похожим на охоту… Чтобы встряхнуться, почувствовать себя живыми… лежал бы Дин здесь, в пикапе, истекая кровью?  
«И я вижу в твоих глазах другого человека. Ты не мал и уже понимаешь, что у тебя только две жизни».

[ ](http://i.yapx.ru/Cj54E.jpg)

— Я не знаю, что делать, Дин, — Сэм сбросил скорость, взбираясь по извилистой горной дороге. — Не знаю, должны ли мы без передышки бросаться в очередную охоту… Я даже не знаю, добьемся ли мы того, чего хотим, когда убьем желтоглазого… Он забрал маму, забрал Джесс… Отца… Кто знает, но мне кажется… наверное, ты прав насчет отца. Я никогда не скажу это вслух, но думаю, ты прав.  
На очередном повороте Дин покачнулся на его плече. Сэм снова прибавил газу.  
— А если ты прав… и это какая-то сделка… то я рад. Я радуюсь, Дин. Папа сказал, что сдвинет гору с места, только бы тебя спасти. Сказал, что ему нужен тот кольт для тебя… А я не понял. Но он знал… он знал, что я не смогу без тебя.  
— Я не смогу, слышишь? — Сэм покосился на бледное лицо брата. — Понимаешь, Дин?  
Тишина.  
Сэм сжал зубы, ища синий указатель на больницу. Глаза щипало от подступающих слез.  
— Ты как будто все еще хочешь оставить меня, Дин. Споришь со мной… Закрываешься… Ты свою машину раздолбал. А потом сказал мне… «мертвое должно оставаться мертвым», но… ты не был мертвым, приятель. И что бы ни сделал папа…  
Придерживая коленом руль, Сэм вытер непрошеные слезы.  
— Прости, что не знал, как помочь, Дин, — прошептал он. — Не знал, что сказать. Но я рядом, слышишь? Я не подведу тебя. Клянусь, Дин. Только потерпи еще немного, ладно?  
Фары старого пикапа выхватили из тьмы дорожный знак. Придерживая Дина, Сэм въехал наполовину сквозь широкие двери. Он знал, автомобиль Рендалла могут узнать, но не смог бы донести брата на руках. Сэм нажал на гудок. Спустя несколько мгновений подошла медсестра в зеленой униформе и открыла пассажирскую дверь.  
Сэму не пришлось объяснять. При виде крови на его рубашке и Дина, без сознания лежащего на его плече, она позвала на помощь. Вскоре трое мужчин выкатили носилки и вытащили Дина из кабины. Сердце Сэма дернулось в груди, когда Дин так и не шелохнулся, не издал ни единого звука.  
Он оставил пикап подальше от входа и вернулся. Теперь, когда Дин был в надежных руках — у тех, кто сможет зашить раны, собьет жар, тех, кто умеет больше, чем Сэм в полевых условиях с гипсом, — усталость сковала все его тело, синяки и ссадины дали о себе знать. Войдя в приемный покой, он отыскал стойку медсестры.  
— Ваш друг за пятой шторкой, — та женщина, что встретила на въезде, встала и подошла к нему. — А вам в третью, — добавила она, окинув его натренированным взглядом.  
— Что «третью»? — переспросил Сэм. Ее голос он слышал словно сквозь толщу воды, а от ламп расползались длинные блики.  
— Марк! — крикнула она. Справа появился человек с пепельно-серой бородой и усами. — Отведи его в третью, пока он не свалился прямо здесь.  
— Мой брат… — начал Сэм.  
— Вам скажут, — ответила медсестра, когда Марк повел его к шторке.  
Следующие несколько часов прошли как в тумане. Оставшиеся силы Сэм истратил на то, чтобы не уснуть, просто кивал, когда было нужно, и делал то, что требовалось. Медсестра, прикладывая к синякам лед, убеждала Сэма лечь и расслабиться, чтобы удобнее было проверить, нет ли других скрытых травм. Но Дин был совсем рядом, и Сэм хотел его видеть. До сих пор он не слышал его голоса, и это только добавляло беспокойства. Он должен был услышать насмешливый комментарий или игривое замечание…  
— Привет, парень, — из-за светлой занавески появился Марк. — Ответишь на пару вопросов?  
— Смотря каких, — устало ответил Сэм.  
— Ладно, — усмехнулся Марк и подкатил себе стул. — Расскажешь, кто напал на твоего брата?  
— Вроде пума или кто-то такой.  
— Ну и адская пума, — Марк выгнул бровь. — Несколько порезов в восемь дюймов длиной и местами до дюйма глубиной.  
Сэм нахмурил брови.  
— Ну, я на самом деле не видел, как на него… напали.  
— А где ты был?  
— Мы ехали по 193-ему шоссе. Что-то попало под колеса, и… шины лопнули.  
— Прямо все? — Марк округлил глаза.  
— Две, — ответил Сэм. — Мы перепугались до чертиков. Ехали в Гатлинбург.  
— А откуда вы, парни?  
— Э-э-э, из Канзаса, сэр.  
— То есть… путешествуете?  
— Ага.  
— Значит, лопнули шины… — Марк записал что-то в папке.  
— У вас медперсонал сотрудничает с полицейскими, да? — спросил Сэм.  
— Нет, просто любопытство, — усмехнулся Марк. — Не каждый день увидишь живого пациента с такими ранами.  
— Как там мой брат?  
Марк покосился на занавеску.  
— Скоро все будет хорошо. Кто его зашивал?  
— Я.  
— Неплохо справился. Несколько он потянул, но швы чистые. Заражения нет.  
— Он истек кровью…  
— Да, и мы справились быстрее, потому что ты знал его группу крови.  
— У него жар.  
Марк кивнул.  
— Антибиотики действуют. Скоро температура спадет.  
— Когда я смогу его увидеть?  
— Пойдем, — Марк поднялся со стула. — У тебя нет переломов и ран, никаких признаков скры…  
— Я в порядке, — Сэм встал рядом с невысоким медбратом.  
— Ага, это я и имел в виду.  
— Спасибо, — Сэм пожал ему руку и проследовал за шторку.  
— Пятая вон туда, — Марк указал кивком направо.  
Сэм кивнул в знак благодарности и, глубоко вздохнув, приоткрыл шторку. Широкие бинты обвивали правое плечо и грудь, к руке тянулась капельница. Его ботинки, джинсы и куртка Сэма лежали в пакете под кроватью. Золотистого амулета, который всегда носил Дин, тоже не было, но серебряное кольцо было на месте — на руке, которую он держал на груди.  
— Дин? — шепотом позвал Сэм.  
Тот вздрогнул, услышав голос, и приоткрыл глаза.  
— Привет, — прохрипел он, улыбнувшись краем губ.  
— Привет, — ответил Сэм. — Ты как?  
— Офигенно, — Дин облизнул сухие губы. — Который час?  
— Понятия не имею, — Сэм покосился в окно. — Еще темно.  
— Новолуние. Мир пока в безопасности.  
Сэм усмехнулся.  
— Если не считать тех ублюдков, которым плевать на луну.  
— Ох, ну да.  
— Так себе выглядишь, Дин, — Сэм посмотрел на бледное лицо брата, фиолетовые круги под глазами, впалые щеки. — Хотя говорят, что все будет хорошо.  
— Со мной всегда все хорошо, Сэм, — морщась, Дин попытался приподняться на кровати.  
— Лежи, лежи, — Сэм придержал его за плечо. — Тебе, наверное, придется тут побыть немного.  
Дин мотнул головой.  
— Нет.  
— Чувак, тебя же подрал…  
— Ну что, парни? — глубокий голос прервал разговор. Сэм обернулся и за приоткрытой шторкой увидел сначала белый халат и стетоскоп, а потом поднял взгляд на лицо. В темных, почти черных глазах читался неподдельный интерес.  
— Как себя чувствуешь? — спросил тот у Дина. — Лекарство помогает?  
Дин молча кивнул, но во взгляде виднелась настороженность.  
— Признаться, — незнакомец повернул голову к Сэму, — я впечатлен, что вы справились с этой тварью и выжили.  
Дин не менял выражения лица, но едва заметно напрягся — следовало быть осторожными. Сэм прочистил горло.  
— Мы точно не знаем, кто…  
— Да бросьте, — он повернулся, и Сэм различил имя «доктор Лэндис» на голубой униформе. — Вы думаете, это первый зашитый мной след от когтей с тех пор, как я сюда переехал?  
— Откуда мне знать, — Сэм посмотрел на него в упор.  
— Вы ведь были у Рендалла, да? — врач повернулся к Дину.  
Дин, подумав немного, ответил:  
— Да, мы там были.  
— Что-нибудь нашли?  
— Кое-что.  
— Там все нормально?  
Дин покачал головой.  
— Так и думал, — вздохнул доктор Лэндис. — Я знал, что Генри не уехал от отца.  
— Генри там не было, — ответил Дин, коротко глянув на Сэма. — Если начистоту.  
— Ха. Так, значит… все это время… это был Уилл?  
Дин молчал.  
— Не понимаю, — сказал Сэм. — Если вы знали, то почему…  
Врач посмотрел на него так, что у Сэма по спине пробежал холодок.  
— Не всякое можно обсудить за чашкой чая, — отрезал тот. — С чем-то нужно просто смириться, выжить, двигаться дальше.  
Сэм ничего не ответил.  
Лэндис молча проверил давление, пульс и температуру Дина и осмотрел швы под повязкой.  
— Тебе бы отдохнуть, прежде чем биться с очередным оборотнем, — мягко сказал врач. — Но все будет хорошо. Никакой… смены сущности тебе не грозит.  
Дин неуверенно кивнул. Написав что-то в рецепте, Лэндис передал его Сэму.  
— Проследи, чтобы он пил все, что указано, — Лэндис покосился на Дина. — Тайленол от жара. Спадет через день-два. Если нет, вам нужно будет вернуться.  
— Да, сэр, — Сэм покосился на брата.  
— Я бы оставил вас до утра, — Лэндис отдал Сэму папку с документами. — Но не буду. Думаю, вы и так задержались тут дольше, чем хотели.  
— Спасибо, — Дин медленно поднял руку, и тот заметил серебряное кольцо, но на пожатие не ответил.  
— Не снимай, — если надумаешь еще раз посетить Ашвилл.  
Дин опустил руку.  
— Эй, док?  
— Да?  
— Вы не знаете, где тут можно купить шины?  
— На перекрестке Пятой и Клермонт. И послушайте, — он обратился к Сэму, — Не возвращайтесь на ферму.  
— Мы, ну… одолжили его пикап, — признался Сэм.  
— Бросьте где-нибудь.  
— Док, мы не можем оставить его тело… — начал Дин.  
— Нет, — прервал Лэндис. — Можете.  
Помолчав мгновение, Дин кивнул.  
— Не переживайте, — Лэндис отсалютовал двумя пальцами. — Скоро утро.  
Он вышел за бледно-голубую шторку. Несколько мгновений спустя медсестра отсоединила капельницу и хмуро забрала подписанные документы. Дина все еще немного трясло, когда Сэм помогал ему одеться, завязал шнурок амулета, накинул на плечи куртку. Доведя Дина до пикапа, Сэм склонился над проводами и завел двигатель. Из выхлопной трубы вырвался густой черный дым.  
Дин откинул голову на сиденье.  
— Ты как?  
— Устал.  
— Долгий выдался денек, — Сэм выехал с парковки, когда утренние лучи солнца показались на горизонте.  
Дин прищурился от света.  
— Не то слово.  
Сквозь хрип из динамиков доносились «Битлз». Сэм бросил косой взгляд на Дина, ожидая возмущений, но тот лишь мрачно смотрел в окно.  
«…что-то навсегда и не в лучшую сторону, что-то ушло, что-то осталось. Каждое местечко хранит свои воспоминания — о любимых и друзьях. Кто-то жив, кого-то уже нет. Но я любил их всех…»  
Сэм вошел в автомагазин, внимательно выслушав инструкции Дина, в надежде, что удастся купить все нужное. Он не хотел задерживаться в городе хоть минутой дольше. Не обращая внимания, как продавец таращился на его окровавленную рубашку, пыль на одежде и растрепанный вид, он сложил новые шины в багажник пикапа.  
Сев за руль, он увидел, что Дин наклонился к пассажирской двери, прислонившись лбом к стеклу. Дрожь ослабла, дыхание было ровным. Сэм доехал до ближайшей аптеки, а потом прихватил фаст-фуда.  
— Дай мне кофе, — не открывая глаз, попросил Дин.  
— Я лучше дам тебе поесть, — Сэм не помнил, когда они ели последний раз — точно прошло больше суток. А Дину стоило набираться сил.  
— Отлично. Только кофе тоже не забудь.  
— Может, еще обезболивающих? — Сэм заметил хмурое выражение его лица.  
— Нет, все нормально.  
В этом Дин напоминал отца. Терпел боль и молчал, пока мог, только заметно было по взгляду. Сэм помнил ночи, когда Джон приходил сильно уставшим или пьяным. Отец не говорил ни слова, но Сэм видел. И Дин видел.  
— Скоро будем дома, — бездумно произнес Сэм. Он искоса увидел полуулыбку брата — понял, что речь об Импале. — Заткнись, ты знаешь, о чем я.  
— Да, — Дин забрал у Сэма пакет с едой. Устроился поудобнее и взял из рук брата стаканчик. Прикрыв глаза, он сделал глоток ароматного кофе и глубоко вздохнул. — Классно.  
Сэм прибавил скорость, выехав на шоссе. Раздраженный хрипом радио, он постучал по динамику со своей стороны. Если Дину музыка была бы не нужна, он бы выключил приемник. Но знал, что для брата она как бальзам на душу. «Даже хреновая песня лучше тишины», — подумал он, услышав мотив «Ты видел дождь?».  
«Много дней подряд солнца нет, идет сильный дождь, так было всю мою жизнь…»  
— Он даже не спросил нас почему, — Сэм не заметил, что произнес вслух.  
Дин посмотрел на него.  
— Что?  
— Лэндис, — пояснил Сэм. — Он знал, что мы были на ферме. Знал, кто тебя ранил. Должно быть, понял, что мы убили эту… Уилла. И не спросил почему.  
— А может, ему плевать.  
— Может, он сам не хотел палиться? — предположил Сэм. — Не тронул твое кольцо.  
— Да, знаю, — вздохнул Дин. — Но мы не можем убить их всех.  
— Он точно хотел, чтобы мы поскорее уезжали, — Сэм прибавил газу. — Ты и в самом деле сейчас должен лежать в больнице.  
— Ненавижу больницы.  
— Ну и вот.  
— Мы не были угрозой для него, Сэм. Этот парень явно имел дело с охотниками… — вздохнул Дин. — А нас он воспринял как обычных людей.  
В голосе Дина слышались нотки смирения. Тот груз, что давил на брата, так и не стал легче за прошедшую после откровений у обочины дороги неделю. Он только возрос. Должно быть, Джон что-то сказал… и это теперь гложет Дина. И сейчас, после бури событий и мгновений между жизнью и смертью, казалось, что брат вот-вот приоткроется.  
— Вот и она, — улыбаясь, Дин будто выглядел моложе.  
Сэм свернул на обочину и помог брату выбраться из кабины. Тот едва стоял на ногах, и Сэм усадил его на земле у пикапа.  
— Если бы этот сукин сын уже не был мертв, я б его еще раз убил, — пробормотал он, глядя на Импалу.  
— Думаешь, это Уилл?  
— А кто же еще? — удивился Дин.  
— То есть… он крутился в деревьях около нас… порезал шины, а потом вернулся и напал?  
— Наверное, — неуверенно ответил Дин.  
Задумчиво хмурясь, Сэм достал из багажника по футболке и рубашке и переоделся.  
— Лэндис так сказал, будто… тут весь город заражен ликантропией.  
— Если это то, о чем я думаю, тогда…  
Сэм посмотрел на разрез на шине, убрав челку с лица.  
— Это не когти, Дин. Кто-то порезал ножом, — он махнул в сторону леса. — Кто-то хотел, чтобы мы тут застряли… чтобы точно побывали у Рендалла…  
Дин потер лоб.  
— Генри со своим дружком уже несвежие?  
— О да. Они… наполовину разложились, — Сэм помог Дину снять окровавленную куртку. — Готов?  
Тот кивнул. Шипя сквозь зубы, он надел футболку и черно-красную рубашку.  
— Тут кто-то еще, Дин.  
— Не знаю, как ты, — Дин оперся о пикап, чтобы встать, — но я не хочу быть очередной жертвой в колонке новостей.  
Усмехнувшись, Сэм вытащил из багажника монтировку и домкрат. Когда Дин сделал шаг, желая помочь, тот остановил его жестом. Дин снова сел на землю у пикапа, наблюдая за братом.  
Сэм работал в тишине, слушая дыхание Дина. Бросив в багажник первую разрезанную шину, он прервался на мгновение — дал брату пару выписанных врачом таблеток. Тот проглотил их, не запивая, и устало закрыл глаза.  
— Эй, Сэм?  
— А? — тот снял вторую шину с диска.  
— Ты когда-нибудь задумывался…  
Оторвавшись от работы, Сэм обернулся.  
— Что?  
— Ты когда-нибудь задумывался… что быть очередной цифрой в статистике и то лучше, чем призраком?  
— Ты о чем?  
— Нас вроде даже не существует, — ответил Дин. — Никто не знает, что случилось с Джоном Винчестером. Элрой МакГилликади умер в больнице. Никто не знал, кем он был, что он делал. Это имя… ничего не скажет ни простым людям, ни охотникам.  
Сэм крепче сжал шину.  
— Дин…  
— Уилл был прав, — Дин поднял голову, слепо глядя перед собой. — Никто нас не станет искать. Ну, Бобби, наверное, заметит. Но не сразу. Мы можем исчезнуть по многим причинам, и никто не узнает. Всем будет просто… плевать.  
Сэм сел, прислонившись спиной к Импале, и посмотрел на брата. Он отчаянно хотел подобрать слова, уверить Дина, что тот не призрак, что на него не плевать.  
— Мы можем быть кем хотим, Сэм, — Дин поднял на него полный тоски взгляд. — Но… хочу быть Дином Винчестером.  
Сэм кивнул.  
— И… знаю, глупо, но, — Дин опустил глаза. — Иногда я хочу, чтобы люди знали, кто я такой.  
Сэм сглотнул.  
— Я знаю, кто ты.  
— Что? — Дин снова поднял голову.  
Сэм повернулся к колесу.  
— Я сказал, что знаю, кто ты, — он снял разорванную шину.  
Дин молчал, пока младший отправлял в багажник очередную покрышку. Снова повернувшись к брату, Сэм увидел на его лице все ту же опустошенность, как тогда, на автосвалке у Бобби. «Мне не хватает его, приятель… и я чувствую себя виноватым… я не в порядке, совсем… но и ты тоже, я знаю…»  
Доставая новую шину, Сэм думал о своей жизни: об охоте, о том, как был просто младшим братишкой Дина, о времени, проведенном вдали от семьи.  
— Для меня… Дин Винчестер — это то, что отличает жизнь от смерти, — Сэм обернулся через плечо и едва не споткнулся: на лице брата отразилась глубокая боль, не только от ран на груди.  
Задумчиво облизнув губы, Дин кивнул.  
— Я серьезно. Пока я рядом, ничего плохого с тобой не случится.  
— Я знаю, — младший сочувственно нахмурил брови.  
Он знал, кто вытащил его тогда из горящего дома. Помнил, как разбилось на осколки зеркало, когда из глаз текла кровь. Помнил, как Дин снял с его шеи душащий провод, как встал, закрывая спиной от фигуры из огня. Помнил, как призраки исчезали под залпами каменной соли. Помнил, как напавший на него одержимый падал без чувств. Помнил прыжок Дина в могилу зомби. Помнил, как Дин накинулся на охотника за то, что тот порезал руку младшего. Помнил, как Дин кричал имя Сэма — как щит, как предупреждение…  
— Ты всегда был рядом, — сказал Сэм. «Даже когда меня не было рядом с тобой».  
Дин качнул головой, словно упустил мысль.  
— Ты уже поменяла эту шину, Фрэнсис?  
— Эй, да ты сам разговор завел, — вернувшись к покрышке, ответил Сэм.  
Вдруг в кустах что-то зашуршало, и оба насторожились.  
— А теперь пора его закончить, — глянул на брата Дин.  
Сэм кивнул. Его не беспокоило, что они уедут, бросив охоту. Сейчас нет. Отец всему научил их — в том числе и выбору. И Сэм не будет гоняться за оборотнями по всему городу, если ранен брат. К тому же… они всегда смогут вернуться.  
— Пять минут, — попросил Сэм. Он установил колесо и прикрутил болты.  
— Сэм… — раздался напряженный голос брата.  
— Подожди, еще мину…  
Его прервал хруст сломанной ветки.  
— Ну, вот и все, — он встал, бросил в багажник домкрат и монтировку.  
Придерживаясь за старый пикап, Дин поднялся на ноги и настороженно смотрел в лес. «Будто готовый к бою…»  
— Поехали, Дин, — Сэм бережно взял его за руку и подвел к пассажирской двери Импалы. — Пикап оставим здесь.  
«Я должен вытащить тебя отсюда…»  
Прежде чем Дин перестанет видеть грань. Прежде чем станет бросаться в любую охоту. Прежде чем примется убивать все и всех в попытке защитить Сэма.  
— Как думаешь, кто это? — спросил Дин.  
— Честно, мне наплевать, — пробормотал тот, глядя в заросли. — Мы уезжаем отсюда.  
Дин сел в машину, бережно придерживая руку, и, пока Сэм заводил мотор, покосился на лес. Из новых динамиков зазвучала громкая музыка, и младший вздрогнул от неожиданности. А Дин облегченно вздохнул.  
«Я чувствую, как возвращаюсь в прошлые времена… Шерсть на загривке встает дыбом… Быть диким — это спасение…»  
Сэм мотнул головой, убавляя звук. Едва Импала выехала на дорогу, в зеркале заднего вида мелькнули светлые волосы и красная футболка. Дин неверяще посмотрел на брата.  
— Чувак… Это не та девчонка? Из закусочной?  
Дернув краешком губ в полуусмешке, Сэм крепче взялся за руль.  
— Ну, ты же хотел кофейку.


End file.
